A year of Mischief and Mayhem
by Jewelzela
Summary: Our favourite PJO characters go on a mission to Hogwarts, but what does their prophecy mean? Who will return? Who will be lost? And what will they do there?No Slash, h/g, r/h, n/l, p/a, possible t/n. Title used to be The percy jackson gang go to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 witches and wizards?

Chapter 1 witches and wizards?

Annabeth POV

I sat on top of Half-Blood hill, next to Peleus (who was sleeping) staring at the main road. I was waiting for Percy he had decided that this year, for the first time since he had started camp, he would stay here for the whole year. That and the fact that Chiron had something important to tell all the cabin leaders meant Percy would be coming back to camp today after going to his mums for the weekend. I was already missing him even though he'd been gone for just two days. I'd spent most of the weekend moaning at Chiron to let me go into Manhattan. I'd said it was so I could carry on working on Olympus at the Empire state building, which I'd been doing since the end of the war, but Chiron said it was only because I wanted to see Percy. Which I suppose was also true. I saw Pauls Prius driving up the road towards the hill. If I focused properly I could still see the hoof prints blackjack had left in Paul's hood. He had left them to remind him that everything that had happened was not a dream. I stood and shielded my eyes from the sun as I saw Percy climb out of the passenger door and grab 3 large sea green duffle bags from the boot. He looked up to the hill and saw me standing there waiting, he waved then turned back to thank the person who had driven him. As soon as the engine had started he turned and ran up the hill at full speed. This, whilst carrying 3 heavy duffle bags, was not very fast. To impatient now to wait any longer I ran down the hill to join him, we met up half-way and he dropped his bags at his feet. He opened his arms wide and I ran into them and threw my hands round his neck.

"Hey Annabeth" he murmured into my hair, "I missed you". I pulled away and smiled up at him

"I missed you too" I replied "More than you'll ever know".

I grabbed one of his duffle bags and we walked up the rest of the hill and turned towards the Poseidon cabin. I smiled as I saw the new cabins for the minor gods stuck on the end of the original circle. Percy asked what I'd done for the last few days and I told him, animatedly discussing my problems with Chiron. When I told him what Chiron had said he laughed and said.

"He certainly knows you well!" I smiled then added

"He knows all of us well, probably better than we know ourselves." We eventually stopped laughing as we reached the Poseidon cabin. Percy threw open the door and stalked in like he owned the place, which I suppose he does, he threw his 2 bags on a bed in the corner and I put the one I was carrying next to them. Percy then flopped on his bed and closed his eyes; I made my way over to him and frowned at him disapprovingly. As if sensing my presence his eyes snapped open and looked at me.

"What?" he asked

"Are you going to put away your clothes?" I asked still frowning at him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes again. I sighed and began to empty the duffle bags, once he realised what I was doing Percy reluctantly cam to help. We were folding his T-shirts into his drawers when there was a knock on the door. Percy carried on what he was doing and yelled.

"Come in"

The door opened behind us and we heard the clopping of hooves and turned to find our best friend Grover standing there looking happy to see us.

"Percy, Annabeth" he said sounding breathless "so glad to have found you in the same place, Chiron wants you, big house, rec-room"

We thanked him and left him to recover. We raced to the big house laughing but were surprised to find absolute silence when we opened the door to the rec-room. Don't ask me why but the rec-room had become our strategising headquarters at camp and so it was usually throbbing with noise. We looked round and the people in the room began to relax again as they realised we weren't Chiron. They resumed their normal activities; The Stolls taking bets on something, Lou-Ellen was mixing up everyone's faces with magic connecting Butches nose onto Clarisse's face and vice versa. We took our respective places around the table, me in the first seat on the goddess side of the room and Percy on the second seat on the god's side of the room. As was custom he had two seats empty either side of him, in case Thalia or Nico were to show up. We settled down to watch Lou-Ellen when we heard a loud cough behind us, we all looked up and saw Chiron standing there he moved to the head of the table revealing four people behind him; Grover, Pollux and amazingly Thalia and Nico. I got up to say hi to Thalia and saw Percy get up to say hi to Nico however before we could engage in a proper conversation Chiron coughed again signalling us to all sit in our respective seats. Chiron frowned at Lou-Ellen then said.

"Lou-Ellen, If you would kindly sort out everyone's faces thank you, Travis, Connor give Clovis back his wallet thank you very much." There was a flurry of movement as everyone did as he had instructed then there was silence again. "Now" Chiron said "As you may or may not have heard I have some important news for you, as you know the threat from m the Titans has been abolished thanks to Mr. Jackson" I saw Percy try to shrink into his seat and smiled as Chiron continued speaking "We now have another great prophecy, however Rachel has just given a new prophecy and it comes with a warning that it is just as important as the Great Prophecy. The new prophecy goes like this;

To a far away land you must go,

28 leaders, their powers they must show,

And your host's deadly rival you must fight,

By teaching them with all your might,

One you thought gone will now return,

From your mistakes you must learn,

Immortal help shall be at hand,

But it may be one hero's final stand,

If you survive one shall be lost,

You shall get him back, but at great cost."

We sat stunned letting what Chiron had just said sink in, my mind began to whir with possibilities, I eventually came to this conclusion; the first part was obvious 28 leaders, with the new minor cabins there was 28 counsellors. From the rest of it I guessed we would have to teach so 28 counsellors to teach at a school in a far away land. England? England was far away and was not in America so it was another land. We would have help from the gods it seemed which was usually a plus. However the last bit bothered me; who would be lost? And what would be the cost to get them back? Chiron coughed to bring all our attention back to him.

"Now I happen to know where this prophecy means you to go, I also know the people you will be teaching and the enemy you must teach them to face" Chiron said "I have a friend in England who is the headmaster of a special school. This school is not for demi-gods, nor is it for mortals. It is a school of magic."

The fact that I had been right about England was now forgotten in my mind, MAGIC! Then suddenly everyone burst out with questions which Chiron refused to answer. I waited until the others had calmed down; no mean feat for an ADHD demi-god, then stuck my hand in the air. When Chiron nodded at me I asked

"Chiron, the pupils are witches and wizards? How do they get their powers?"

He nodded then said "They get their powers from their ancestors. They are descended from 4 very powerful children of Hecate, but they are so far down the line of ancestry that only a small amount of magic remains, enough for them to do magic. Also whilst you are there you may hear the phrase 'muggle-born' this is the wizard's word for people who have their powers from being blessed by Hecate, not from being wizards by birth." He paused as if wondering whether he should say more then carried on. "They need help to defeat their rival a dark wizard known as lord voldemort. Though I must warn you, whilst in the presence of witches and wizards you must call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. From the prophecy I think that you need to teach them about their ancestry so that they can unlock their powers, this will help them to fight their enemy." We all nodded.

At least this time we wouldn't be fighting. Chiron asked if there were any more questions and after answering some small questions he dismissed us, telling us to be at Thalia's pine at 8am tomorrow morning. I quickly left and ran up to the archery range where my siblings would be. I found Malcolm, my second in command; leading them he waved when he saw me and came over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Me and the other cabin leaders have to go on a quest, we'll be gone all year therefore I put you in charge." I said

Malcolm looked delighted by my idea and readily agreed; I thanked him then ran back down to the Athena cabin to pack. My bed was exactly as I had left it with my designs for Olympus strewn all over my bed. My laptop which was a gift from Deedless was still running with further plans being shown on the screen. I looked round and grabbed a portfolio and began storing the designs into it, there was no way I was leaving the designs for a whole year. I shutdown my laptop and shoved it into a laptop case then grabbed my suitcase. I went over to my wardrobe and began folding my clothes into it. I was almost done when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled not bothering to turn round; I already knew who it was.

"I could be a mass murder or your worst nightmare for all you know" said the voice. The owner of the voice was obviously trying to be serious but I could feel the laughter creeping into his voice.

I sighed "I can defend myself you know, But just to please you" I made a grab for my dagger and turned round. But my dagger wasn't there! The person I had been expecting to see all along, Percy, stood behind me smiling and dancing my dagger through his fingers.

"What?" I asked shocked.

Percy laughed "Be careful wise-girl, next time it might not be your handsome, funny and life saving boyfriend" Annoyed I grabbed my dagger and put it back into its sheath.

"Life saving" I said, "Yes, Handsome, maybe, Funny, no"

Percy looked hurt for a second then smiled again "Can I do anything to help" he asks

I smile and point at my portfolio and laptop, "bring those for me." I turn and place the last of my clothes in my bag before pulling it out of the cabin behind me. Percy followed and we walked slowly to the big house where Chiron had told us to store our stuff so it could be transported separately. When we got to the Big House Percy led me to a room which was completely empty except for 1 chair and 3 very familiar sea-green duffle bags. "It's probably best to put your stuff under the chairs, once Drew's stuff gets here everything else will be squashed" Percy says and I laugh knowing it's probably true. I stuff my stuff under the chair next to précis and together we walk out of the big house.

"How does all of the Aphrodite's kid's luggage fit in their cabin?" Asks Percy

I shrug then reply, even though I'll be teased for it "I have no idea" Percy gasps then laughs, once we reach he outside of the big house he takes my hand and we walk to our favourite place in camp, the beach.

**A/N- Please tell me what you think, I have tonnes more chapters to come but I'll probably update every week to two weeks. **


	2. Chapter 2 catching pranksters red handed

**Hey guys, I just realized I didn't do a disclaimer for chapter one so I hope this will suffice for both chapters:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter!(Though I wish I did!)**

Chapter 2 Catching pranksters red-handed

Percy Pov

I hadn't been to the beach since the day when I'd arrived without beckendorf before the war got into full swing. It brought back bad memories, but not enough bad memories to stop me from wanting to jump straight into the sea. Luckily I restrained myself and me and Annabeth walked hand-in-hand down the edge of the beach until we were far away from the main part of camp. We reached a large tree at the edge of the forest and sat down against it, still holding hands. We talked about what we would need to do at Hogwarts. Funny name that Hogwarts…sounds like warthogs… my ADHD mind began to wander as Annabeth talked on about fighting techniques. Suddenly I heard very quiet voices. I put my finger on Annabeths mouth and she was quiet instantly. We both listened harder and then our eyes widened in sync. I had heard voices, we listened as what sounded like 3 people tramped through the forest getting closer to the beach. I smiled, at least now we knew they weren't monsters.

They must be here somewhere" I heard someone that sounded suspiciously like clarrisse say.

I pointed up and looked at Annabeth, she instantly got my message. Silently we climbed up the tree we were sitting under and covered ourselves so we wouldn't be seen. About ten seconds latter Clarisse and the stoll brothers emerged from the tree line and walked right under our tree. We held our breath as they passed under us without a second glance and began walking to the shore line. It made a comical sight, 3 people string at the beach as if something would suddenly emerge from it, especially bearing in mind the stolls were trying to stay as far away from Clarisse as demi-godishly possible.

Annabeth crept over to me in the tree and whispered in my ear "whats betting they're looking for us?" **( AN-Me and my sister use this phrase all the time, it's basically saying how likely is this)**

I thought for a second then turned round to face her "Whats betting that I'm gonna get my own back on them for last time?" Annabeth looked puzzled for a second then got what I was talking about.

Annabeth leant against a sturdy branch whilst I reached my hands out to the sea and imagined two whirlpools. Approximately 200m of the shore line two whirlpools appeared, don't ask me how I knew they were there I just did. I thrust my hands up and two hands formed out of water still far out at sea. Annabeth looked at me weirdly but she couldn't sense the two hands I had created, nor could she sense that they were slowly making their way towards our pranksters.

Suddenly I stopped the hands moving, I know waited, waiting till the stolls and Clarisse turned back to the trees. The second they did so I struck; The twol hands appeared out of nowhere and as fast as light they grabbed the stolls in one hand and Clarisse in the other as I readhed towards them with my real hands. Before our stalkers knew what was happening they were 50 feet in the air trapped by two very cold water hands. I pushed all 3 stalkers into one hand and then with the other hand snapped my fingers.

From the palm of my water hand emerged a watery prison, I threw all 3 stalkers in there and transformed the water to strong ice. I lowered my hands and the prison set itself on the beach as the other hand melted back into the sea. I looked over to Annabeth who was for once, speechless. I jumped from the tree and bowed dramatically to her. She laughed jumped down and clapped.

"Well seaweed brain" she said "You have certainly surprised me today, good job" she stepped closer to me and stood on her tiptoes before gently kissing me. My brain melted, I ignored the fact that we had 3 prisoners and just focused on Annabeth. What felt like second but was probably minutes later we were interrupted by our 3 prisoners

"Gods, get a room" Clarisse cried

"This is exactly why we want to prank you" came the stolls voices

I sighed and broke away slowly from Annabeth, she looked at me and nodded very slightly towards my ice prison. We turned and marched towards the cage and the stolls both shrank back at the glare I was giving them, Clarisse however seemed completely unphased by my glare. We reached the prison and stood side by side. I lifted one arm up and the cage levitated itself in the air following my hand once I was happy I had everyones attention I stood next to the cage and looked at Annabeth.

"What to do with them?" I asked Annabeth smiling cheekily. "Should we take them back to camp in their cage and humiliate them? Should we get Thalia to electrify them? Should we get Nico to terrorise them with skeletons? Or should we let them go" I asked. Our captives looked very eager about the last proposition but I didn't care about them, I wanted Annabeths verdict.

"I think" Annabeth said " that we should take them back to camp like that, it will humiliate them, plus if we asj nicely enough Thalia might electrify them for us for them being annaoying" She paused then added "And nico migh terrorise them with skeletons if we ask nicely enough." I nodded in agreement and turned back to our captives.

"Well your fate has been decided" I said and with that we strode towards the forest and back to camp.

We emerged from the other side of the forest Annabeth infront, me behind and then the cage behind me which I had now turned from ice back to water. As we walked past the minor cabins on our way to the Hades and Artemis cabins the newer campers gazed at us in awe and wonder. It was no secret that Clarisse was the camp bully and the stolls were the camp pranksters, most people just let them be as they couldn't stand up to them. The older campers however just rolled their eyes and muttered show-off when we walked past them, to which I smirked. As we passed the Hades cabin I yelled to nico and Annabeth ran ahead to the artemis cabin. I stood next to the fire and waited as I saw nico emerg groggily from his cabin still looking half asleep and as I saw Annabeth walking out of the Artemis cabin with Thalia chatting animatedly. When they reached us Nico and Thalia looked at us with eyebrows raised.

" What do we have here then?" Thalia asked?

"looks like the camp bully and the camp pranksters stuck in a cage of floating water" replied Nico.

They looked at each other then looks at our faces, we both had looks on our faces that clearly explained what we wanted them to do.

they looked once more at each other then said "We see"

Thalia brought out her mase canister which she uses when doing her daughter-of-zeus-thing and Nico turned his skull ring to reveal a stygian iron sword. I turned to the 3 in the cage and saw their faces. They looked petrified. I had to smuffle a laugh as the stolls opened and closed their mouths in shock as words failed them for the first time. Deciding to play it safe me and Annabeth moved back away form the scene.

"1" Thalia began.

"2" Nico added

"3" They finished together.

In unison Nico drove his sword into the ground and thalia struck into the air with her spear. From the point of thalia's spear came a huge bolt of lightning which flew straight at the water prison. From the crack Nico created with his sword sprung three skeletal warriors who quite sensibly stayed out of the way until the carnage thalia had created had cleared. We all looked around and saw the fire where Hestia usually sat was blown to bits and there was a clear ring around the fire pit of scorched ground. The three captives lay unconscious in the middle of where the fire pit originally was and each of the skeletons went to stand by one. The campers had been attracted by the noise we had created and were now all standing gawking at the scene even the older campers.

Nicos warriors were all in position so I summoned some water from the lake and made it really cold, I then dumped it on our 3 stalkers and they instantly woke up. Then screamed. Theyall bolted off in different directions each chased by a different skeletal warrior. I coughed loudly and the crowd began to disperse talking animatedly amoung themselves. We began to survey the carnage that was our handiwork.

"we're quite effective when we work together" I said eyeing the piles of scorched stone littering the old fire pit.

"Definetly" Thalia agreed "However, how often do we actually work together?"

We thought about that one before saying

"Well unless there's a crisis, or someone has insulted one of us" nico began

"then Never" I finished

Annabeth had watched this exchange with amusment in her eyes I could almost sense it, luckily I soon found the cause for it.

"You do know" She said "The only reason you can't get on is because of your fathers, their personalities clash to much, also they're constantly fighting over who's better."

Nico looked at her smiled and said "If that were true then you and Percy would never be able to get on, I mean your parents are even worse enemies than Zeus and Poseidon"

Annabeth nodded but then said "However, our parents are rivals because of an event that happened centuries ago which they are just to stubborn to forget" Cue rumbling "Your parents are constantly in battle over who's better"

They shrugged in agreement

"Besides" I added "Our parents get on better now"

"Wonder why that is!" Thalia said sarcastically nodding to me and Annabeth who had naturally stood next to each other and held hands.

Thalia looked at her watch and yelped "Holy zeus, sorry got to go pack bye!" And with that Thalia raced off.

"Me too" nico said and he also walked off.

We watched them go before turning to my cabin. As we began to walk Annabeth said "those two would make such a cute couple!"

I looked at her then asked "Who are you? And what have you done with Annabeth Chase? Seriously you sound like an Aphrodite kid, that's their new thing, Thalico"

That shook Annabeth out of ther thoughts "I am not and Aphrodite kid!" She protested, then added "Thalico?"

"Yeah I said, you put the two peoples names together, you'll never guess what they called us! … Percabeth…Yes percabeth for gods sakes I mean come on!" I replied

Annabeth started giggling, "well that's Aphrodite kids for you" she said.

By this time we had reached my cabin but instead of entering we walked round the back and sat down against the wall, Annabeth leaned her head against my shoulder and I smiled.

"Your much prettier than an Aphrodite kid anyway, they all look fake" I said.

I felt rather than saw her smile then she said "Don't let Aphrodite hear you say that"

"it'll be her fault for listening in" I replied. I looked down at Annabeth and saw her eye lids dropping, it was understandable with all the work she'd been putting into Olympus recently but she couldn't fall asleep here. I gently nudged her in the ribs.

"Come on wise girl, stay awake, you can't fall asleep here, besides" I joked "I'm the one that's meant to need 3 times more sleep now" I found it ironic that normally Annabeth would be moaning at me to stay awake and now our roles were reversed.

"You go to sleep then" Annabeth suggested.

I shook my head "What happens if the others come, if I fall asleep you almost garunteed to fall asleep too"

"Why would the other campers look here?"Annabeth asked. I swear when she gets sleepy it's like she thinks 5 times as slow as normal.

"Because they can't find us anywhere else and need to talk to us!" I said as I slipped my arm round her waist and put my hand ontop of hers. Annabeth shrugged and looked down at our hands, suddenly she started and grabbed my arm.

"ow" I moaned

"Shut up" Annabeth said "You didn't feel a thing"

She pulled herself up then turned to face me "come on we have sword-fighting practice in 10 minutes, Athena vs Poseidon"

I stood up next to her and gave her one last hug before we went to our respective cabins to get ready. I just grabbed a breast plate to be safe then jogged up to the arena.

**AN- There all done, sorry it took so long guys, so review and tell me your thoughts also I really need a title for this book as this one is kind of rubbish. Also tell me your views on what you think the prophecy means, there will be no OC's in this story so try and work it out using what you know. Thanks for reading guys**

**Jewelzla**


	3. Chapter 3 training lots of training

**Hey guys, this is dedicated to my little sisters class who have convinced their teacher to read this during class. So thanks for the support guys! Also I really need some ideas for a title, help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or harry potter. If I owned Percy Jackson I would not have left the son of Neptune the way he did!**

**Some people have also asked when it will become a slash, the answer is around chapter 4/5 so thanks guys, keep reading and reviewing, I love you guys!**

Chapter 3 Training, lots of training

Percy POV

On the way down to the training arena I met Chiron

"Hi Chiron" I said. "How are we getting to Hogwarts?"

"Plane" He answered.

Then he saw my face, he began laughing, not the most supportive teacher hey?

"Lord Zeus has given you and nico permission to fly through his domain as much as you like through this quest" Chiron explained. I obviously looked relieved and satisfied with this answer so he then added "One last thing, when you get there you might want to do a display showcasing your powers, just a small one; you can do demonstrations later in the term. They are used to showy entrances."

I thanked Chiron and then ran full pelt to the arena; I really didn't want to be late. To my surprise only a few of the Athena campers were at the arena and they were known for being punctual at all times. As a general rule the Athena kids hated my guts, they only put up with me because I was the only person who could match their skill at fighting and because of Annabeth obviously. I went to the other end of the arena and began beating up some practice dummies. When I was satisfied I had completely destroyed them I turned back to the Athena kids. They were almost all here now so I went to join them, they seemed to be waiting for someone and I was intrigued as to why one of them would be late, bearing in mind they were the most punctual people in camp.

As I reached them I realised they were looking for Annabeth, I did a quick scan of my watch my brother Tyson had made as a replacement for my old one, Annabeth was 7 minutes late. She hated being late at any time but especially for training. I decided to take my mind off her by planning what we could do for the entrance to this school.

I know what you're thinking, my plans never work out, but I am very good at dramatic entrances if my entrance during the year of the labyrinth, the one when everyone thought I was dead, was anything to go by. Big and grand was no problem for us being demi-gods, however time issues were nothing we could do anything about. Lines to introduce ourselves could be practiced on the journey over there, but actions and movements, they were another matter altogether. I was broken out of my thoughts by Annabeths arrival; I looked at my watch, 11 minutes and 58 seconds late, surely a new record by Athena standards.

Annabeth smiled briefly at her assembled half-siblings and me before searching for someone in her crowd of about 20 siblings all ranging in age. She obviously found the person she was looking for as she motioned Malcolm to come forwards. She waited till he reached her ignoring the curious murmur that had started up. I looked at her siblings to find a look never found on children of Athena's faces; confusion.

"I have some important news" Annabeth said drawing attention back to her "All of the cabin leaders are going on a quest, most likely for this entire school year but we don't know exactly. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

At this the Athena campers began talking animatedly over Annabeth seeming surprised, the only ones who weren't surprised were me, Annabeth and Malcolm, I presume she already told him.

Annabeth coughed loudly and began speaking as if she hadn't been interrupted "Therefore Malcolm will be in charge for the remainder of this year or until I get back. To help you understand this I want Malcolm to lead today's training" With that Annabeth walked through her siblings who were either staring at her in shock or staring at Malcolm expectantly.

I stood half listening to Malcolm as he began to explain what to do and I watched Annabeth make her way to the back of the crowd towards me. She reached me just as Malcolm finished instructing us to all pick a partner and start of a simple duel.

"So" I said "why were you late?"

Annabeth sighed then replied "I was trying to think of the best way to hand over control without causing a riot. Now come on we're supposed to be duelling"

She was right; whilst we'd been talking everyone else had paired up and were getting into their positions. I led her to a deserted corner of the arena away from everyone else – we tended to get a bit out of hand with our fights. I drew riptide as Annabeth drew her knife and threw away her hat to show she wouldn't be using it. I removed my watch and did the same.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico saunter in followed by the 2 Stoll brothers. They saw me and Annabeth and got identical grins in their faces before running to Nico. They seemed to have recovered well from their punishment, but seemed to be holding a grudge against Nico I thought as I saw them glare at his back. I half-smiled then turned back to the fight, waiting for the starting whistle.

As soon as we heard the whistle we both went full on attack unlike when fighting other people I don't need to take the time to analyse Annabeths fighting style, I knew it almost better than my own. I also whilst fighting Annabeth did not need to defend myself, my skin did that for me, Annabeth knew my only weak point and this was a plus, she knew what exactly what would happen if she so much as broke the skin there, she also knew what would happen if she pined me there- the whole camp would know my weak point.

Those were the pluses however there is one main negative, my fatal flaw. My fatal flaw is loyalty, in Athena's own words; to save a friend I would risk the world. I find it hard to fight friends and here I was forcing myself to fight my girlfriend, who also happened to be my best friend.

Since the war however, dad had me working on some powers like the ones I'd used to capture the Stolls and Clarisse, but also a new one he called reflection. When I'm angry the sea gets choppy, this power was like that in reverse. I could draw power and calmness from a body of water, like the drinks dispenser in the arena.

I used this power slowly though, the last few times I'd tried it I've accidently created a hurricane, I didn't really want to show Annabeth I was using my powers in case she got angry at me or said it was unfair. As I was thinking this, I was fighting as hard as possible; I also became aware of the other fights around us stopping and the fighters sitting in the stands to watch. As more space was freed up, we spread apart more, becoming more and more ruthless.

Annabeth was obviously tiring but thanks to my powers I felt like I could have gone on all day, I stepped back momentarily to give her a breather which she looked thankful for and I quickly scanned the crowd. I was pretty sure most of the camp was here by now and I'm also sure I saw someone holding a stopwatch. I also realised the arena was now empty except for me and Annabeth. I attacked again and almost immediately saw a change in Annabeths fighting style.

Whether it was because she was tired I may never know but Annabeth was no longer guarding the hilt of her dagger. I set my mind on auto-pilot so she wouldn't think anything was wrong then stepped in and hooked the hilt of her dagger by the tip of my sword. With all my strength I pushed upwards and much to her surprise, Annabeths dagger went flying. Being taller than Annabeth I easily grabbed her dagger and held it aloft before pointing my sword at her throat.

"Dead" I pronounced. There was complete silence as people contemplated over what I'd just done.

Then suddenly half of the stadium stood up and cheered whilst the others still all looked shocked. The half which hadn't cheered included the Athena campers who were all going through a very weird pattern of things.

Malcolm had a stopwatch in his hands and the other Athena campers were looking at it, and then looking at their wrists, then at the sun, they then repeated this cycle. Deciding to ignore this peculiar behaviour I collected my watch and Annabeths hat then returned her hat and dagger. It was then I became aware of what I'd just done.

For the first time I'd beaten Annabeth in a one-on-one duel, Annabeth was the unbeaten champion of camp half-blood and yet I'd just beaten her. For once this seemed to have completely made her lost for words. Remembering the Athena campers I grabbed Annabeths hand and strode towards them. Malcolm looked up when he saw us coming and seemed lost for words.

"G-g-guys" he stuttered "You have got to see this"

Annabeth impatiently pushed her way through her siblings until she reached Malcolm, she held her hand out for the stopwatch and he gave it to her silently. Annabeth looked at the stopwatch and her eyes widened, and then she too joined in the cycle of her siblings actions.

Annabeth was soon shaken out of her revere, probably by her thoughts and she turned to Malcolm "When did you start it?" she asked

As usual I had absolutely no clue as to what she was on about but Malcolm obviously did as he answered "At the very start, like always" Annabeth nodded then marched back over to ma and grabbed my wrist ignoring my *fake* yelps of pain.

"No way" I heard her mutter. She seemed completely oblivious to the other campers who by now had stopped cheering and were watching her intrigued as to why she was acting like this. Eventually it became too much as everyone began to look at their watches until everyone was gaping at the sun in shock. My brain being ADHD was already thinking random thoughts _I wonder whether Apollo's appreciating all the attention he's getting today? Maybe he's cheering up there? Or pie-ing the other gods faces? No curse you ADHD back to what is so special about the time_.

I forcibly yanked my hand from Annabeths grasp and looked at my watch; it read 5:40pm. But I thought to myself practice had started at 2:00pm, we'd been fighting for 3 and ½ hours according to my watch. Now I understood why everyone was gazing at the sun, they couldn't believe it was so late. The stopwatch was probably started at the beginning of the fight to keep a record.

Now I saw why everyone was so amazed, we'd been fighting for 3 and ½ hours without stopping but neither of us were tired or even asleep. I glanced at Annabeth who was now looking very thoughtful. Intrigued I nudged her gently in the ribs.

"What are you thinking?"I asked

She looked at me apprehensively "how did you know?"

I laughed "You've got your thinking face on, so spill"

"I can't remember how long the record for longest sword fight is" she complained

Malcolm caught her statement and answered her question, "the old one was 1 hour 3 minutes and 15 seconds. You completely stormed it, and though I hate to admit it shows how well you know each other" cue rumble from above

We looked at Malcolm in surprise at what he'd said but he was already looking at the other Athena campers who were all looking at him expectantly "oh" he said "dismissed"

Me and Annabeth left but no-one else followed.

As we walked down to the cabins to get changed and showered I told Annabeth what Chiron had said about a dramatic entrance, I could almost hear the cogs turning in her head coming up with a plan.

"Meet me your cabin in 15 minutes" she said before running off to her cabin. I ran to mine and had a quick shower and threw on some clothes, jeans and plain white t-shirt and blue converses. Just as I finished I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

Annabeth came in and closed the door behind her. I motioned to the only desk in the room and she sat down at one of the chairs, I sat in the other. Out of a portfolio she brought a seemingly normal piece of cardboard until she flicked a switch. It became a hologram board, much like the ones Annabeth had used whilst at the lotus hotel and casino.

"I got the exact proportions of the room from Chiron" Annabeth said "So here's what I propose we do…"

After dinner we gathered the other cabin leaders together and went to the sword fighting arena where Annabeth and I had already mapped out the exact size of the space we would be performing in. whilst everyone was at the camp fire we collected the equipment we would need and Annabeth explained the plan to everyone with the help of her little hologram board thingy. We began to practise, at first doing everything utterly wrong but then slowly we started to get it, until we were almost perfect. We went on long into the night until Annabeth decided we had gone on long enough and she called it a night telling us all to get a good night's sleep. Before they left everyone basically asked the same question "how's the equipment getting there?" the answer was quite simple but I'm lucky we'd already thought of an answer to that question.

"We use Mrs O Leary" I said simply "she can shadow travel all the stuff there if we can get Chiron to send her" satisfied everyone went on to bed until only me and Annabeth were left. We climbed to the top of the stands and watched the campers at the camp fire still singing. Annabeth leaned slightly into my chest and I put my arms round her.

"What was that move you pulled earlier?" Annabeth asked

I didn't have to ask, I knew exactly what move she meant "I'm not sure" I answered. "It was just a means to an end I suppose" I looked beyond the camp towards half-blood hill. Surprisingly the still hadn't quite set, there was a thin band of gold hovering at the horizon and we sat listening to the Apollo cabins sing along as the last band of sunlight reluctantly slipped beneath the crest of the hill.

**Finished!**

**Please tell me what you think and help with ideas for title. I can write an entire novel but I need a title! Oh and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The journey and betting

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have everything planned out I just haven't had time to type it all up. But it's the Easter hols now YEAH. So I have loads of free time. As I type I am sitting in my bed listening to my radio through headphones so I don't wake my sister up as she's trying to sleep in. I however cannot sleep in so here I am typing to you guys! **

**I decided now might be a good time to reply to some reviews so here are my replies;**

**Sanity: It will become a slash in the next few chapters; I just had to do this bit so you could understand the story.**

**Bloodredfirefly: Thanks for all the moral support and ideas, it's really helped; also your guesses were really good as to the meaning of the prophecy. They were close, but not quite there. **

**Percabeth03: There are guaranteed percabeth moments throughout this fic.**

**Suzuki-sama1234: As you can see I am now continuing after taking a break because my art teacher has found the need to give us a mountain of homework!**

**Gryffindor.123: Thanks for the title idea, I'm going to adapt it slightly as you will see when I get round to changing the title. **

**Nock and bolt: To answer your questions, the wizards know they have guests coming and the campers want to make a big entrance to show them what they can do and why they are there. Also not all 28 Americans will be staying, but that's all I'm saying. **

**I hope that has answered everyone's questions, your reviews are really nice to read so keep it up. **

**Now on with the story**

**And oh yeah- I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

*****Stupid page breaks didn't show up for the last 3 chapters!GRRRRRRRRRR******

**Chapter 4 The journey and betting**

**Nico POV**

I was woken up by Annabeth at the ungodly hour of 5 in the morning. 5 o' clock I tell you! I mean who gets up at 5 in the morning. Not even Apollo was awake I mean come on… Sorry got a bit off track.

Anyway, Annabeth woke me up from my nice comfortable sleep by storming into my newly built cabin and literally throwing my out of my bed.

"What the Hades do you think you are doing?" I yelled

Annabeth put a finger to her lips in a shush signal then replied

"Getting you up"

I grabbed my clothes I'd left out the night before and pushed Annabeth out of my cabin on the way to my bathroom so she could go and terrorise someone else.

Just before I pushed her out of the door I asked "Is Percy awake?"

"Well… Now that's a different matter completely, besides it's your fault he needs loads of sleep" She shouted the last pat through my door as I had pushed her out of my cabin.

How it was my fault I had no idea but I didn't have the energy to argue with Annabeth and all I really wanted to do was get back into my warm comfortable bed. However if Annabeth found me asleep again I would prefer eternal torture to what she would do to me so I had a quick shower and got dressed.

I ran out of my cabin into the semi-darkness, I ran as fast as I could not wanting to be late, we had to be at Thalias' pine tree just before dawn. When I arrived at half-blood hill, true to tradition, I was the last one there except for Percy. I looked around and saw that Annabeth was missing as well; she was probably still struggling with Percy to get him here on time.

I settled down next to Thalia leaning on the base if the pine tree to wait, Thalia was starring into the distance looking at the moon. I decided she was probably daydreaming that she was in some forest glade somewhere with the hunters.

Annabeth walked wearily up the hill followed by a very tired looking Percy. I could hear his complaining from here;

"It's Nico's fault I need 3 more times sleep than the rest of you"

Annabeth was doing a good job of ignoring him, something Thalia and me have never been able to do, but when they reached us Annabeth shook her head in exasperation.

"I swear Nico" She said glowering at me "if I can ever find a way to get back at you for what you are putting me through, I will."

I wisely adopted my 'what I'm innocent?' face causing Annabeth to snort in disbelief then turn to Chiron who had joined us at the top of the hill.

"I have been informed of your entrance plan by Annabeth this morning and will send the appropriate apparatus along with Mrs O Leary this afternoon when I am informed by the headmaster that you have arrived" Chiron said

When Annabeth had got the time to talk to Chiron along with getting everyone else up I had no idea but at the present time I was more worried about what Chiron said next;

"Argus will be driving you to JFK, behave yourselves whilst in England. You are setting an example of camp half-blood" Chiron said. He scanned the faces of the campers checking for any problems, when he reached my face he took in my expression and laughed.

"Sorry Nico" Chiron said between laughs. "I told Percy but not you; Zeus has given you permission to fly as much as you need during this quest."

I relaxed, that was one good thing coming out of this quest; I could find out what it was like to fly! Percy had already flown 3 times as far as I had heard and he hadn't been blasted yet but I had always decided not to push my luck. Percy had always given the impression of not enjoying flying much and I was hoping that was just because every time he had flown he had been in danger of being blasted out of the sky. I sincerely hoped I would enjoy it more than Percy had.

I and the other demi-gods followed Argus down to the van and all got in. We all began to settle down and go back to sleep. Clovis was first followed by Percy whose head was leaning on Annabeths shoulder. Annabeth was the only one of us who did not give the impression of being sleepy; she had her laptop out and was looking something up. I leaned my head against the wall and let myself drift into sleep.

However being a demi-god means I never, ever have normal nice dreams.

**Don't know how but in the space of time I've been typing this, I've gone from angry to hyper P.S this is a page break**

_I appeared in kings cross station, the very place we were meant to be going later today. The clock read 10 to 11 which meant this event would be happening about half an hour before we were due to get to London because if the time difference and everything. I decided to look around and hope I saw something suspicious to look for. I eventually saw something suspicious. There was a boy who looked like Percy, just with lighter eyes, surrounded by many red headed people, a brown bushy haired girl who looked about his age-15, and a man wearing a cape and bowler hat. There was also a big shaggy black dog walking beside him who to me looked a bit too human. I then realised that maybe these people were wizards and witches and this dream was to show me how to get to the school from kings cross. _

_I followed the weird crowd through the station until they reached a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They stopped and looked around then the red haired woman said, right let's get going we can't be late for the Hogwarts train __**(I know she didn't say this in real life but I need her to for my story o.k.?) **__There was the proof I needed; Chiron told us yesterday the school was called Hogwarts. _

_What happened next though was completely out of this world, the group began to form a line and then 1 by 1 they ran straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The weird thing was, they didn't crash instead they disappeared straight through the wall! Deciding it would probably be a good idea to follow them I took my chances and followed them through the wall. _

_I emerged on a crowded train platform trying to figure out where I was I looked around and found a sign. PATLFMOR 9 _ _ it read. I deduced it probably meant platform 9 _ _ I located the group I'd been following and watched as they loaded their luggage onto a big red train. I couldn't be bothered to look at the name knowing I wouldn't be able to read it but I heard someone say _

"_All aboard the Hogwarts express" _

_Suddenly I felt myself being dragged away from the dream and I slowly felt my eyes open_

**I just realised that I's gone 11am and my whole family are still in bed This is a page break**

When I opened my eyes I fund Thalia right in front of my face trying to wake me up, I looked straight into her eyes and she blushed then moved back realising how close she was to me. I turned to see everyone else was waiting outside of the van.

"Come on" Thalia said, "We're at the airport"

I followed her and out of the van to join the others who were all waiting expectantly. I quickly looked around but my eyes focused on one face Percy's; his face was a turmoil of emotions, fear, worry, a bit of excitement and many other things that would take forever to sum up. It would be the first time he'd ever been in the air with permission and it would be the first time I'd ever been in a plan. As we walked into the airport I heard Annabeth talking to Percy.

"Stop worrying, you know that if Zeus wants to strike you and nico down he'll have to strike down 26 other demi-gods including his own daughter and if that doesn't start a war I don't know what will, so just chill." She said.

Percy promptly shut up but whether it was because what Annabeth said made sense or because she had said 'chill' I will never know.

**I don't know why I'm writing lines as page breaks but hey? It works!**

Nothing particularly interesting happened on the plane, Annabeth made us practice the lines we would say to introduce ourselves and taught us all the hand gestures Percy would use when directing us in our entrance so he wouldn't have to shout orders. However I doubted Percy would use any of them; he tended to get caught up in the moment and improvise.

By the time the plane reached London all I wished was that Annabeth would stop talking, Percy and Clovis as the most heavy sleepers had somehow managed to get to sleep but the rest of us where somewhat sleep deprived; Annabeth had talked non-stop for the whole flight.

Anyway we caught a pre-booked taxi to kings cross and Annabeth opened the envelope of tickets Chiron had given us, written in Greek was platform 9. She frowned but I smiled, I knew I'd had that dream for a reason. I looked around everyone looked really confused whilst I just grinned; I knew exactly where to go. I turned and began walking towards platforms 9 and 10 with my luggage.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked over my shoulder.

Since they had no other leads the others shrugged and followed me Annabeth and Percy in the lead.

"What do you think you are doing?" Annabeth hissed when she eventually reached me

"Taking us to school" I answered calmly.

When I saw the matching frowns on their faces I sighed and stopped, we found a secluded area of the station and I repeated my dream. Everyone was speechless but luckily they carried on following me to our destination. I then turned to Percy.

"What?" he asked

"I told you, in my dream people ran through this wall. You are invulnerable, therefore, you go first" I explained slowly to him.

Percy looked at me like I was crazy then gave in at mine and Annabeths glares. He turned to the wall and ran as fast as he could; the other demi-gods gasped as he reached the wall but Percy ran straight through and disappeared. I gestured for everyone else to follow. Annabeth went first, obviously the thought of being with Percy outweighed the thought that this shouldn't be possible. I made sure everyone got through then I followed them by casually leaning on the barrier and falling through.

**Thalia POV**

We all waited until nico had come through the barrier and then looked around the platform. I looked around the corner and found an extra platform with a red train. I stepped round the corner and stood next to the train, then jumped back in shock as it began to move itself around the corner. I heard everyone else gasp as the front came into view and decided to make a rash decision; I hopped into the driver's seat of the train. As the train came round the corner everyone gasped when they saw me waving, when we reached the rest of the gang I jumped off and cushioned my fall with a roll.

Everyone's mouths were wide open as they took in the train, I turned round and realise the train was firstly only two carriages long and secondly, completely covered in writing in every language known to man. I scanned the train and found ancient Greek. Finally something I could read! I looked and read, it said 'Hogwarts express foreign exchange'. Everyone boarded the train in excitement leaving me nico and Percy to handle the luggage; we sighed and began levitating the luggage into the train using our various powers. It took forever but we were eventually able to join the others inside. As soon as we all got in and had shut the doors the train began moving, deciding this was probably some kind of magic we left to find the others.

When we entered the carriages we were speechless, the carriage was split into 12 areas, and one for each of the Olympians except Hades took Hera's place which I smiled at. There was another room in the middle of the carriage which had a huge TV in and that was where everyone else was sat. The boys began to fall asleep and about halfway through the journey the girls left to go look in the other carriage. This one was dedicated to the minor gods and was much comfier, less imposing.

We all sat in a big circle and began to talk.

"So what are you looking forwards to the most?" I asked

"The library" Annabeth answered

"The relationships I can break up" Drew answered

"The fights" Clarisse said

"The gardens" Katy said

"The magic" Said Lou-Ellen

I rolled my eyes, they all answered in the exact way their parents would've, and sometimes it was scary how much they were like their parents.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Another page break $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

After about 2 hours we heard a voice saying we would be there in half an hour. I decided that we should go back and wake-up the boys and the others agreed. However when we got back we discovered that our job had already been done for us. We all took our original seats, Annabeth sliding in next to Percy who was one of the 2 people still asleep, the other was Clovis.

Butch had his trusty pencils out and was playing a new game he and the Stolls had recently invented; they had creatively called it how-many-pencils-can-you-fit-up-a-sleeping-boys-nose?

The Stolls were walking around taking bets as to today's amount; they did this on a regular occasion. The Stolls would take in bets then butch would fit as many pencils as he could into Clovis' nose without Clovis waking up.

When the Stolls had finished collecting bets butch began putting the pencils in one by one, the others all watched with a sick fascination as they held their breaths, not daring to make a sound.

I shook my head; this was the kind of behaviour that made me hate boys. I looked over at Annabeth who was watching the boys with a look of disgust that mirrored the one upon my face. As I watched her expression changed and I could almost see the gears turning in her head, coming up with a plan.

**AN**

**Sorry guys got to break from writing this, to help you understand here's what just happened**

"**Come on" I hear from down stairs**

"**What?" I yell**

"**We've got to go to football" my dad yells**

"**But I don't like football" I whine**

"**You can have KFC afterwards" my dad yells in hope of getting me down**

"**Yay" I say and skip of downstairs to football.**

**6 hours later…**

"**Why did I go why!" I yell storming into my room and setting up my laptop**

"**For KFC" my sister says trying to be helpful**

"**Grrrrr" I say. Wisely my sister shuts up**

**Now I can continue writing Yay!**

**Ohh, FYI; I will do ANYTHING for KFC!**

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Clovis starting awake; he looked around sleepily and then went straight back to sleep. The Stolls looked gleeful as butch began to remove the pencils and count them.

After a short pause butch announced "30"

This caused the Stolls to dance around in glee and everyone else to sigh and shake their heads dejectedly; presumably they'd lost their bets. Nico had not betted this round but he seemed to have a glint to his eye when he looked up now.

"How about we try it on Percy, he sleeps so heavily I reckon you could get loads of pencils in his nose" Nico suggested

This idea was met by a loud cheer that was quickly hushed so they didn't wake Percy, the Stolls began to collect bets and everyone was being very ambitious. Meanwhile butch went to go wash his pencils for hygiene reasons.

I looked over at Annabeth expecting her to be horrified at the idea but instead I saw her smiling like this was going along with her plan all along. The Stolls had got completely round the circle; they just had me Annabeth and nico left.

I shook my head in a disgusted gesture and the Stolls began to walk past Annabeth to nico but she stopped them, they turned to her surprised.

Annabeth smiled smugly then said "what would you give me if I gave you 10 drachmas and said that no pencils will get in Percy's nose?" they looked at her disbelieving then looked at each other.

"Well the odds would be 9:1 so you would get 100 drachmas out of it" they said, still not quite believing Annabeth was going along with this.

"In that case then I'll do just that" Annabeth said

Everyone but the Stolls looked suspiciously at Annabeth but the Stolls happily took Annabeths money and turned away muttering about the stupidity of children of Athena when it came to betting and moved on to nico.

**Nico POV**

Ever since Annabeth had made her bet I'd been thinking, she'd seemed so sure that her bet wouldn't fail, like she knew something we didn't. I'd always had a rule; never go against children of Athena.

… O.k. maybe I made up that rule just now but it's a good rule!

And so I thought quickly, 'what might Annabeth know that would help he?' she knows a lot but not anything as far as I know that could help her wake up Percy. It was impossible to wake him up since his dip in the Styx… Oh My Gods, she knew his weak spot! Surely if someone touched his weak spot then he'd instantly wake-up! I'm sure that's it, I'm sure I'm right. I smiled as the Stolls reached me which they probably found creepy, me being the son of the god of the underworld and all.

"Same as Annabeth, but … 5 drachmas not 10" I said smugly. They looked at me like I was mad then shrugged.

"Your loss" the Stolls said in unison as they collected my money. They swiftly turned and marched eagerly to their seats, I paid attention to Annabeth as butch stood in front of her and Percy and brought his first pencil. She shifted her arm a little bit until it was behind Percy and seemed to tense waiting. Just as butch was about to put the first pencil in Percy's nose she shifted very slightly and Percy shot up.

In a split second he had drawn riptide, split the pencil butch was holding clean in half and had butch kneeling before him with a sword point to his throat.

Percy shook his head to properly wake himself up then looked down at butch. Embarrassed he said sorry and sheathed riptide, meanwhile everyone had gotten over their shock and was now rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably me included.

Percy sat back down and leaned over to Annabeth, I heard him ask what he had done and she whispered a reply in his ear. Suddenly he too was rolling on the floor laughing.

Eventually we all calmed down and managed to drag ourselves back to our seats.

Annabeth smiled at the Stolls who were still having trouble controlling their laughter and stood up.

"I believe you owe me 100 drachmas and Nico 50 drachmas for that wonderful performance by Percy" She said smirking.

That sure shut them up

Everyone was instantly reminded of the bets and turned to me and Annabeth in disbelief, the Stolls reluctantly stood up and removed all the money from their pockets which totalled, luckily for them, 150 drachmas. Me and Annabeth took our share and sat back down again.

Just before Annabeth sat down the Stolls asked her a question "How did you know?"

Annabeth smiled mysteriously as she sat down "Children of Athena always have a plan" She said

**There, I've finally finished, it's my longest chapter yet so whoopee! **

**I can finally get some rest and continue yelling at my dad for dragging me to a stupid football match!**

**Anyway keep reviewing please I really value your comments and I also want to know whether you think Dumbledore should be a demi-god or not?**

**Thanks again and please keep reading. **

**Oh yeah, sorry that this chapter took so long to get written. **

**Jewelzla**


	5. Chapter 5 A message

**Hi guys**

**I am soooooooooo sorry!**

**The last term of school has been manic but school is out now so I can get down to writing over the holidays!**

**Here's the next chapter and I promise the next one will be up by this time next week!**

**Chapter 5 A message**

After what happened on the train the rest of the journey was pretty tame.

Once we arrived at the station Me, Nico and Thalia got all the luggage of the train and piled it up on the platform whilst everyone else was gazing around the platform trying to find out where we are.

Once all the cases were neatly stacked we turned back to the group to find our path obstructed by a huge shaggy thing.

"You mus' be the exchange students" it said "welcome to Hogwarts" we looked at it quizzically as if to say 'and what the heck are you?'

It obviously got the message as it coughed and stood straight "Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts and care of magical creature's teacher"

He then returned the look to me, quickly I yelled in Greek "introductions, short version please" like a team of ants everyone scurried into a line behind me and faced a very surprised Hagrid.

"I am Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth, Thalia and Nico" I spoke and pointed to each person as I said their name. I went on to introduce the rest of the campers.

When I finished Hagrid ordered us to get into the carriages so we could get to the school quicker, Me Annabeth, Thalia and Nico all got into one carriage and turned our heads forwards hoping you get our first glimpses of the castle.

Suddenly Annabeth who was sitting right at the front gasped followed by the rest of us as the school came in to view. The school was practically a castle and let me tell you we don't see many of those in America.

Before we could admire the castle to much the carriage jerked to a stop just inside the castle gates. We all clambered out of the carriages and looked around for something to do. Before long we had turned to the only things out here. The horse like things.

The campers all walked up to the weird skeletal horse things and began petting them. I went to the one that had pulled our carriage and stroked its neck. The second I touched it I felt a connection with it and immediately knew what it was called.

They were thestrals, supposed omens of death but that was because you could only see them if you'd seen death.

Curious I listened with my mind to see if they were related close enough to horses for me to hear them. My mind was instantly assaulted with mental chatter. I grabbed my head trying desperately to block the noise out.

"Shut up" I yelled "one at a time please"

That got their attention; they shut up for all of 2 seconds before I was assaulted once again by cries of 'my lord' or 'OMG he's here!' which I almost burst out laughing at.

The thestrals all somehow got out of their restraints and trotted up to me to the shock of the others. They then formed a line in front of me and as one bowed down to me.

I heard a gasp behind me and spun on my heel my hand instantly going to riptide. What I saw how ever made me gape. Behind me stood an ancient man with a white beard easily hip length, but the most shocking thing was the neon yellow robe like things he was wearing. As I looked they seemed to change colour to neon orange then red and then back to yellow. He looked like a fire with a grey wig on top.

Whilst we were gaping at the man he was gaping at me his eyes flitting between me and then thestrals still bowed behind me. Eventually he shook his head and smiled at me.

"Chiron told me to expect weird things to happen around you but this really takes the biscuit" he said.

I looked at him pointedly and he smiled his eyes twinkling "Chiron has told me a lot about you Perseus Jackson" he said

I raised my eyebrows "Percy please" I said "and what might your name be?"

"Ahh, I am Albus Dumbledore, whilst here however you will call me professor Dumbledore or Headmaster Dumbledore" he explained.

"Anyway" he carried on "we are not ready for you yet but I need to speak to you, Percy, the lovely lady on your right Annabeth, and the two who are arguing at the back paying no attention Nico and Thalia." We all stared at him "Chiron told me" was all he said.

Thalia and Nico were pushed to the front still bickering by the other campers and they began to walk after Dumbledore who had begun to walk back to the school.

I quickly turned back to the others and told them to sit out of sight of the windows and try to find something to do until Mrs O Leary arrived with our gear. Finally I turned to the thestrals and thanked them mentally before running after Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and the headmaster.

**This is a very cool line, I am so tired, but I'm also hyper, how does that work!**

We passed a huge set of wooden doors behind which I could hear muffled chatter

"Come on, come on" Dumbledore yelled "we haven't got much time" we ran to catch up with him. Damn for an old person he was speedy. We caught up with him just as he hopped on a spinning staircase. Hurriedly we jumped on after him and sprinted up the stairs after him.

We swung open the door to find him sat behind a desk talking to Chiron who was suspended in mid air.

"Damn old man, your speedy" Nico stated the one thing that was on all of our minds.

"Nico" Chiron admonished from his floating iris message "Apologise"

Dumbledore simply waved him off "its fine" he said

Chiron merely sighed "As Dumbledore may or may not have told you I have an urgent message for you. Only you 4 can stay here for the whole year. Camp needs the other counsellors back. You 4 have been selected by the gods because you are the most powerful are good friends and have a wide variety of abilities between you."

We looked at each other in shock. Chiron really expected us to get on for the whole year! I and Thalia can barely be in a room together for an hour before we start fighting! And now we have to stay together for a whole year of school!

We were about to protest when we hear yelling in the background of Chiron's iris message "sorry got to go" he yelled "but before I do I forgot to tell you, you can't tell the others about this until after the feast, Dumbledore will help you gotta go bye" and with that he hurriedly swiped through the iris message.

"Come on" I said "hopefully Chiron will have remembered to send Mrs O Leary with the gear"

Dumbledore lead us to the huge doors but told us to go on saying he would get 'our hosts' settled down and that the code phrase for entering would be "So welcome our guests for the year"

**Yet another line, though I am beating my personal best only two lines in this chapter**

We got back to the other demi-gods just as Mrs O Leary showed up dragging 28 genuine Greek chariots and 28 pegasi flying behind her connected by long leash like things.

"Whoa Boss, **that** was cool!" I heard blackjack say I smiled and replied my agreement which immediately lead to me being bugged with questions about when we could do it again. I sighed and shook my head getting my job done.

Me and Annabeth had been nominated to get the chariots ready, mainly because our parents made the chariot but also because barely anyone else who came knew how to. We worked like lightning untying the pegasi and chariots then lining them up in formation and finally connecting the pegasi to the chariots. I mounted my chariot at the front and tapped my wrist band it immediately expanded into full Greek armour coloured sea green with bronze highlights.

Everyone copied my movements with their armour coming in their own choice of colours. I moved my hand in the symbol of move forward and we silently glided forwards through the main doors to the castle making sure to steer clear of the windows so no-one would see us. We moved in to formation outside of the doors and I listened for Dumbledore.

This was going to be one heck of an entrance.


	6. Chapter 6 Entrance and introductions

**I am soooo sorry guys. My parents took me on a surprise 3 week holiday where they banned all technology of any kind. Suffice to say it was booooring! But I'm back now and I apologize for not updating but here is the next chapter**.

Chapter 6 Entrances and introductions

Percy POV

I looked straight at Nico and he raised his hand, though we couldn't see it he was darkening the great hall so we could make our entrance more dramatic.

Once nico nodded at me to say it was pitch black in the hall we silently opened the doors and hovered into place above the students.

I heard Will begin to hum the tune to party rocking. Gradually we all joined in until you all you could hear was the complete harmonious tune of the song.

I heard Will begin to introduce the music in quietly underneath us and we all stopped humming until the music was playing loud and clear. Now it was down to Thalia, her position was slightly behind me and I heard her whisper 3, 2, 1 to herself.

When she reached 1 a huge lightning storm raged around us illuminating the air above the seats in the great hall. It goes to say we freaked out the wizards and witches… A lot.

Then will created 28 spotlights that landed on each of us on the still pitch black hall and we heard gasps underneath us as some of them recognized our pegasi.

At once I mentally commanded the pegasi to complete the taught sequence.

We began to bob and weave between each other, swooping down low almost to the tables causing a few of the students to scream and rising all the way to the ceiling and even in my case doing some spectacular loop the loops.

This carried on as the song changed and got faster we got faster. We heard the song coming to the end and as one turned and raced to the front of the hall.

The pegasi gracefully landed and we all dismounted from our chariots

We all stepped forwards as the last note of the song played out and the light returned to the front of the hall.

"We are the students of Camp Half-Blood" Thalia said

"We are all that remains of an ancient civilisation" Nico said

"We are trained in the ways of the Ancient Greeks because…" Began Annabeth

"We are their children" I finished

"We are demi-gods" we said as one

"Children of the Greek gods" Everyone said.

I watched the students and almost laughed at some of their expressions, I glanced over to Annabeth, and luckily she had expected this.

"Who has ever heard of the Greek gods?" she asked in a voice which clearly said she was disgusted with those who hadn't.

She sighed "Fine Greek gods 101 for the dunderheads who don't know us, there are 12 Olympian gods, 14 if you count Hestia and Hades then there are hundreds of minor gods. Each God or Goddess has a domain which they are in charge of. More will be explained as we introduce ourselves"

Clovis stepped forward and removed his helmet

"I am Clovis McAffee **(I have no idea what his real last name is) **Son of Hypnos minor god of sleep and memories"

Then Butch stepped forwards and removed his helmet

"I am Butch Delham **(Same as with Clovis) **Son of Iris minor goddess of rainbows"

Then Lou-Ellen stepped forwards and removed her helmet

"Lou-Ellen Smith (again same as above) Daughter of Hecate minor goddess of magic and crossroads, chief spell caster of camp half-blood"

**I'm too lazy to make up so many minor cabin kids, I may make some up for the story later but I'm just going to skip this bit.**

Pollex stepped forwards and removed his helmet

"I am Pollux Vine (same as above) Son of Dionysus God of wine, parties, fruit bearing plants and madness. I am a Hero of Olympus and the head counsellor of the Dionysus cabin"

Connor and Travis stepped forwards next and did their weird mirror trick when taking of their helmets

"We are Connor" Began Travis

"And Travis Stoll" continued Connor

"Sons of Hermes God of…"added Travis

"Messengers" Said Connor

"Roadways" Said Travis

"And Thieves" They said together

"We are Heroes of Olympus" Said Connor

"And Head counsellors for the Hermes Cabin" Finished Travis

They stepped back into line after thoroughly confusing everyone and drew sauntered forwards

She pulled of her helmet and flicked her hair back causing me and all the other demi-gods with boyfriends or girlfriends to do the same.

"Drew Tanaka, Daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of Love and of course Beauty, I am head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin and the only charm speaker at camp half-blood" Said Drew

Will was next and he stepped forwards and removed his helmet showing a smile that could have put the sun to shame

"Will solace" He said turning up the charm "Son of Apollo god of prophecies, the sun, archery, truth…"

I coughed and he got my message and sighed

"Pretty much so many things it would take all night to name them but he is also god of healing, I am a hero of Olympus and chief healer of camp Half-Blood"

As he stepped back I noticed he was slightly out of breath if he was out of breath what would me or Annabeth be like?!

As I was thinking this I almost missed Katy step up and say

"Katy Gardener, Daughter of Demeter goddess of the harvest, I am the head counsellor of the Demeter cabin and am a hero of Olympus"

She was replaced by a slightly limping Jake Mason (He'd had a run in with a lose dragon automaton but more about that later)

"I am Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus god of the forge and fire; I am head counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin and chief forger for Camp Half-Blood."

Clarisse strode forward confidently ad swiftly removed her helmet

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares god of war, I am the only daughter of Ares to ever complete the initiation ceremony, am the drakon slayer, I am the only living holder of the blessing of Ares. I defeated my brother's demos and teros, I brought the Golden Fleece to camp Half-Blood, saving everyone there, and I am a hero of Olympus"

Thalia stepped forwards next as we had decided me and Annabeth had to go last. Being Thalia she used the air to lift her helmet for her.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky, king of the gods. I am also technically the eldest of the big 3 children; the most powerful demi-gods in existence. Finally I am the lieutenant of Artemis and the second in command of the hunters of Artemis a group of girls who swear off boys and run around America having fun. I have also slain agrius and orticus…"

Knowing Thalia she would take this chance to boast about everything she'd done and I could see the others getting fidgety so I pulled Annabeth out of line and the others soon followed.

I looked to Lou-Ellen and she conjured a table with 4 chairs and a deck of cards and some poker chips.

The Stoll brothers immediately claimed 2 of the chairs and Lou-Ellen claimed another, Nico claimed the last seat and Butch became dealer.

The drachma soon began to change hands as the bets built up.

I stood behind Lou-Ellen with Annabeth wrapped in my arms in front of me. I had my head on her shoulder as we watched Lou-Ellen transfiguring her cards into the cards she needed.

We didn't speak up though, what happens in demi-god poker, stays in demi-god poker.

I glanced down at my watch after the 6th round and realised that Thalia had been ranting for 15 minutes.

I regretfully released my hold on Annabeths waist and grabbed her arm I then hauled Nico from his seat and stalked over to Thalia.

I coughed loudly and Thalia turned irritated to me, I smirked then turned to the students who looked terrified.

"What Thalia has failed to mention is that all of these animals she has slayed she has done with the hunters who contrary to popular opinion do not run around having fun all the time. Instead the kill monsters to make sure we are all safer outside of camp"

I turned back to the other demi-gods to find them still deep within the poker game, I sighed then did my loudest Taxi cab whistle

"TROOPS FALL IN" I yelled as loud as possible. As soon as I had done this I realised I shouldn't have from the matching grins on the Stolls faces.

As one all the demi-gods formed back into the line (Lou-Ellen vanishing the tables on the way) then as one they raised their right hands, saluted me and yelled "SIR, YES, SIR"

I raised an eyebrow, which couldn't have been seen through my helmet anyway, and then glared which definitely could have been seen through it as they all shrunk back.

I turned on my heel back to Thalia deciding to play along "Lieutenant Grace you have said your peace now get into your place" I said my voice deadly, though if you knew me well enough you could tell I was teasing.

Thalia huffed very childishly and stomped to her place in the line. I rolled my eyes.

"Death Breath, you're up" I said pushing Nico none too kindly to the front of the stage.

He gave me a death glare and turned back to the students taking of his helmet.

"I am Nico De Angelo, son of Hades lord of the dead, I am the youngest of the children of the big 3 and the ghost king" Suddenly ghosts appeared out of the walls and began bowing.

"Nico sighed and continued after saying they were dismissed "I helped to navigate Daedalus' labyrinth, and convinced Hades to help in the battle of Manhattan, I also helped recover the sword of Hades I am the head counsellor of the Hades cabin and am a hero of Olympus."

I looked over at Annabeth who was still holding my hand, now it was her turn.

She loosened her grip on my hand and stepped forwards as she removed her helmets I heard many sighs from the boys and swept my head around issuing a collective glare to all of them.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle, I am the official architect of Olympus, I helped to retrieve Zeus' master bolt, and the Golden Fleece. I have taken the burden of the sky and am the lone holder of Daedalus' last notes. I helped to navigate the labyrinth. Last year I helped to defeat Kronos in the battle of Manhattan and am a hero of Olympus."

By the time she had finished the students faces where shocked as were most of the demi-gods as they realised just what we'd achieved in our times at camp. But now it was my turn.

As Annabeth stepped back I briefly brushed hands with her and she gave me a comforting smile.

As I took if my Helmet I once again heard many sighs this time from the girls of the student body, I could_ feel_ Annabeth glaring at the girls and chuckled under my breath.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Lord of the seas, I retrieved Zeus' master bolt, Hades helm and Ares shield. I helped to retrieve the Golden Fleece and have borne the weight of the sky. I helped to navigate Daedalus' labyrinth, retrieve Hades' sword and Ares chariot. In the last battle I defeated Kronos and became the hero of Olympus, I have fought and defeated Alecto, the Minotaur _twice_, medusa, Ares, procreates, Circe, The sirens, The hydra, agrius and orticus, the stymphalian birds, the Neman lion, demos, teros, mensome. I helped to rescue Artemis from atlas and have defeated the titans Kronos, atlas, Hyperion, Iateptus. Defeated Geryon, a senior Emposia, laistrygonian giants. I have freed the last hekatrokon and helped to defeat the telekhines. I caused Mt. to erupt 2 years ago. I defeated Anteaus and in doing so saw Kronos rise again. I saw the great god pan die, was the holder of Pandora's jar, and defeated the cazlomanian sow finally I am the only living bearer of the Achilles curse. I am Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus"

After my speech you could have heard a pin drop. The faces of the demi-gods now matched the students in shock levels. Deciding it would be better to get on with the next part I spoke up again.

"Each of our parents has special powers, and some of these were passed on to us, we will be giving a demonstration now"

**And that is for another day Ladies and gents!**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	7. Chapter 7 Small demonstrations

**I'm soooo sorry guys for not updating. I really do have a good reason though!1 I just started my GCSE year and my teachers are really laying the homework on thick but I had a free weekend this weekend so I finally typed up this next chapter so read ahead, hope you like it. **

**I own nothing all characters and other things like that are property of J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 7 Small Demonstrations**

**Percy POV**

The minor gods and goddess' representatives went first and their demonstrations passed without many overly excessive displays, mainly because whilst their powers were pretty strong they didn't quite have the wow factor of Thalia's ability to shoot lightning bolts from her fingers.

We finally reached the Olympians and we started once again with Pollux, he stepped forwards and began to walk between the two middle tables of the hall.

"As a son of Dionysus, the god of wine, I have an amazing effect on wine vines but also on other fruit bearing plants."

To emphasise his point as he walked he raised his hands slowly and grape vines sprung out of the table, they immediately grew huge fat wine grapes. As he moved back to the front of the hall and into the line they all disappeared again.

The Stoll brothers were next; they stepped out and split up each going down a different aisle, going down the 2 aisles Pollux hadn't been down.

"As the sons of Hermes, the god of messengers we are very fast runners" Travis began

"However Hermes was also known for his stealing ability" Connor added

By now they'd walked down the aisles and had come back up to the front of the hall by the middle aisle. They then emptied out their pockets. Sticks, pouches, wallets and purses piled up and people cried out in shock and outrage.

"Don't worry you can come and get everything at the end" Travis said

"Unfortunately" Connor muttered under his breath.

Drew stepped forwards next, as she stepped forwards most of the boys began drooling, and we all shook our heads sorry for them because of what we knew drew was about to do.

"Apart from having the blessing of being exceptionally beautiful from my mother, she also gave me another ability that is very rare. This is called charmspeak. Can I have a volunteer?"Drew asked

Nearly every boy in the room put his hand up and started to vie for Drew's attention. I scanned over the hall looking for the strong willed ones who were able to escape Drew's clutches.

I saw a boy sat at the end of the red and gold table who looked an almost carbon copy of me, black messy hair, green eyes. He was looking in disgust at the red haired boy sat across from him who was one of Drew's more enthusiastic admirers. He caught me looking at him and his eyes widened he then turned to the 2 girls on his right, one with red hair that seemed to be the red headed boy's sister and one with brown bushy hair. Then as one all three turned to stare at me seeming to be trying to intimidate me, I simply smirked and raised an eyebrow at them.

I then turned my attention back to where drew had selected a blonde haired boy from the green and silver table and was about to start her demonstration.

"O.K I want you to take of your clothes" Drew ordered

The boy did as she said, eventually he got down to his boxers, they were brilliant pink with little green dragons all over them flying around. Drew thankfully ordered him to stop and released him from the charmspeak.

The boy looked down shrieked and ran from the hall surrounded by the laughter of the hall.

Will stepped forwards as drew stepped back

"Apollo is the god of many things and so gives many varied powers to his children, some of us are better at certain parts of his powers than others." He drew an arrow and slotted it into his bow, "However all children of Apollo are good at archery"

He pointed to a boy on the front row of the black and yellow table, "You, pick a point" he ordered.

The little boy stood and pointed shakily at the tip of the headmaster's hat. There was a mass intake of breath as the hall realised what Will was going to do as he drew back his bow and pointed it at the headmaster's hat.

Dumbledore continued to sit their serenely looking as if nothing could bother him, but I saw his eyes twinkling with mirth at the students reactions.

Will released his arrow and it sped through the air, hitting the very point of the headmaster's hat and attaching it firmly to the back of his chair.

He then placed his bow back on his back and placed his hands palms facing about a foot apart

"Some lucky children of Apollo also have a slight power over the sun" Will said, he closed his eyes and concentrated until a small ball of light appeared between his hands.

Will vanished his light and stepped back into line. Katie took his place

"Demeter is the goddess of the harvest and so can control nearly all plants" Katie said

She raised her hands in front of her and plants grew out of all available spaces creating a jungle in the hall.

"Many people overlook these powers, but imagine if I were to grow a poisonous plant, the second an enemy touched it they could be injured rather severely." Katie finished with an almost feral grin making most of the students gulp.

We, the demi-gods, were desperately trying to smother our laughs- normally Katie was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet but she'd obviously decided to have a bit of fun with the students.

She snapped her fingers making all the plants disappear and stepped back into the line.

Jake stepped forward next "Hephaestus's powers are often overlooked as well, but our powers are actually amazingly useful."

He pulled out a few strips of metal a rubber band and a few other bits and pieces that I had no idea what they were. He quickly formed them into a metal bird and threw it into the air; the bird immediately spread its wings and began to fly down the hall.

The bird flew back and landed on his arm as he stepped back into line.

Clarisse was next and I sighed knowing that if Katie scared the students then most of them would be peeing their pants after this. Clarisse looked to me and motioned with her finger.

I sighed resigned to having to do this.

"All children of Ares are amazing fighters" Clarisse said "as I will now demonstrate by fighting prissy over here"

Clarisse stepped forwards and drew her sword, the demi-gods all moved back knowing how violent my fights could get. I moved back so I was around 10 feet away from Clarisse and drew riptide then moved swiftly into a ready position.

Our fight began as nearly all our fights do

"So prissy, ready to get your ass whooped" Clarisse asked

"If anyone is losing here it's you" I replied back calmly

Clarisse growled then started trying to bait me into a fight "How does it feel Jackson, to know that the only fighter better than you in camp is your own girlfriend?" Clarisse asked smirking

I grinned, she'd said exactly what I'd expected her to say and I had the best comeback. "Actually Clarisse, Annabeth is no longer the best fighter in camp, I over took her this morning when I beat her with our choice weapons"

Clarisse's eyes widened, no camper had ever beaten Annabeth when she was fighting with her knife.

"Then I suppose I'll kill 2 birds with one stone won't I" She said and with a primal yell she charged. I calmly stepped out of her way and spun my leg round almost touching the floor performing a sweep kick. I quickly stood up behind her and pushed.

"Remember Clarisse" I said, "Anger clouds judgment whilst in a fight"

She pushed herself back up and met my sword with her own. We kept swiping at each other for around 3 minutes before I got bored of fighting and quickly disarmed her.

She growled again and stepped back into line. I took my place next to Annabeth and squeezed her hand.

"Did you have to tell Clarisse?" she muttered under her breath.

I shot her an apologetic smile as she stepped forwards for her turn.

"Athena's children all are very intelligent and logical, we can come up with a design for anything on a whim; escape plans floor plans for buildings, you name it we probably know it. So ask me any question you want" Annabeth said

The students looked at her disbelieving for a minute before around 50 hands went up, Annabeth answered about 20 of them but it got her point across.

Thalia stepped forwards next.

"Children of Zeus have powers of lightning and air, though normally we major in one or the other. I major in lightning," she held her hand to the ceiling and bolts of lightning sprung out of her hands. She then continued.

"As a hunter of Artemis I also have some of her powers such as tracking and archery skills even better than that of the children of Apollo." Thalia finished. She then stepped back a little but not totally back into the line and moved to the right.

Nico stepped forwards next

"I am the son of Hades and as such am the ghost king, meaning I can summon ghosts and get them to obey me" at that ghosts popped into the hall and began bowing to him. He laughed and waved his hand making them all disappear.

"I cannot raise people from the dead but I can create skeletons that move, he tapped his foot on the floor and a jumble bones appeared before morphing into a group of skeletons and a boom box. Nico looked at the skeletons smiled and said 2 words; "beat it"

Music blasted out of the boom box and skeletons began to dance;

They told him don't you ever come around here  
>Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear<br>The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
>So beat it, just beat it<p>

You better run, you better do what you can  
>Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man<br>You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
>So beat it, but you wanna be bad<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Just beat it, beat it<p>

They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
>Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man<br>You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
>So beat it, just beat it<p>

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
>You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare<br>They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
>Then they'll tell you it's fair<br>So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Beat it, beat it, beat it<p>

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Beat it, beat it, beat it<p>

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
>It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<p>

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
>No one wants to be defeated<br>Just beat it, beat it  
>Beat it, beat it, beat it<p>

We'd decided nico shouldn't show them his shadow travelling powers, just in case we needed to use them to get away from a tricky situation.

Nico moved to stand next to Thalia leaving a gap in between which I then walked through.

"As the son of Poseidon I get control over all kinds of water, salt and fresh." To demonstrate I raised my hand towards the blue and bronze table and summoned a small ball of water to me from one of the jugs. It sat swirling happily in the palm of my hand.

"I can also change the temperature of it" I split the ball into two and turned my attention to the one in my right hand I focused on it and imagined giving the molecules loads of energy, the ball began to steam until it became a ball of steam. I then focused on the ball in my left hand and did the opposite making a ball of ice, I then smashed them together and had my original ball of water.

"I can also never get wet unless I want to," to prove my point I dropped my ball of water straight over my head, the water slid straight over me collecting in a ball once again in my hands.

"Finally I can communicate to all species with any horse blood in them."

I then connected hands with Thalia and Nico.

"As the children of the big 3" Thalia began

"When we work together" Nico continued

"Our powers can be pretty explosive" I finished

Suddenly a huge crystal box appeared out of the ground which was filled with water and had lightning dancing through it. We smirked and dropped hands then stepped back into our places symbolising the end of the demonstrations.

Slowly Dumbledore stood and began to clap followed by the rest of the staff and finally the students getting louder till the noise was nearly at ear-splitting volume.

Once everyone had quietened down and sat back down I stepped forwards once again.

"Thank you for watching today, what we have shown you is only a small portion of our powers, we will be having a full demonstration in 2 weeks time outside" I said

Dumbledore stood and thanked us for our display before inviting the students to dig into the food that had just appeared on their tables.

Lou Ellen waved her hands and created us a table with seats tailored to each of us, I sat at the head with Annabeth on my right and Thalia and Nico on my left then the rest of the demigods sat along the rest of the table, another wave of Lou-Ellen's hand and all our American favourites appeared on the table. We all quickly ate ignoring the mutters from the students.

After Dumbledore finally dismissed the students he led us out of the hall and up a few flights of stairs telling us he was going to show us our quarters for the year. We passed many students nearly all of whom stared at us they began whispering ton their friends once they thought we were out of ear shot

**So that's today's entry I will try to update regularly but I'm so sorry if I don't**

**So do you want a chapter on what their living quarters look like or do you just want to go on with the story?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 We get to live here!

**It's the Christmas hols so I finally have a break from school. SO I decided to write. Here's the next chapter it might be a short chapter but I want to do at least three this holiday. Anyway read on**

**Disclaimer; I own neither the Percy Jackson series or the harry potter series**

Chapter 8 we get to live here!

Percy POV

Sometimes I really love magic. I know I'm new to it and all but the stuff it can do is amazing

Take our rooms, or should I say suites, for example. Dumbledore led us out of the hall and up the moving staircases I counted 7 levels before we stopped and Dumbledore turned to us.

"Now as far as any of the students know this school only has seven floors" he gestured over the banister as he said this and I could see Thalia trying desperately to stay away from the edge. I'd forgotten she was scared of heights.

"However" Dumbledore continued "the teachers of this school with the assistance of your parents as guidance have created a new floor just for you our guests."

He turned to a painting of 14 children of various ages who were playing in a nursery. The youngest had eyes the same colour as Thalias and was watching us curiously.

"ημίθεο" Dumbledore said to the baby.

"Correct" the baby said. But he didn't sound like a baby. Instead he sounded almost like someone I knew. **(This is your challenge for the chapter tell me who the painting is of) **

The painting swung open to reveal a huge lift like the one to Olympus. On the wall opposite was a Greek omega surrounded by the symbols of the gods.

We all followed Dumbledore in and surprisingly we all fit. Dumbledore pressed the omega button and then turned around to face the rest of us.

I leant against the wall just in case and it was lucky I did so because the lift jolted as it began to move making Annabeth, who had been stood in front of me, fall back against me.

I chuckled under my breath and simply wound my arms around her placing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Lucky for her as the next second when the lift stopped moving it jolted and all the people not holding onto something or someone fell to the floor.

"Need to work on that" Dumbledore muttered as the doors slid open.

We all walked out into a common room the size of the god's throne room on Olympus. That is to say it was huge with a capital H.

The walls were cream with gold patterned borders painted at the top and bottom of the walls, the floor contrasted in a dark grey and sand stone tiled pattern.

There was a huge fireplace on the wall opposite the lift that continued the cream and gold theme but was like the back door of the lift covered in the symbols of the gods.

The floor was covered in a mesh mash of rugs and furniture that totally didn't fit together. There was an elegant sea green and silver couch by the fire and yet near one of the other walls two arm chairs sat one neon orange with neon pink stripes and the other neon green with bright yellow spots.

There were 28 doors along the other 2 walls 14 on each side each with one symbol of the gods on them. The male god's rooms were on one side and the female goods rooms on the opposite wall.

"You can enter your rooms through here or by pressing the button of your godly parent in the elevator" Dumbledore said as he turned around and called the lift. He stepped in the lift and pressed the button that was an omega but was now an alpha symbol. The doors closed behind him and we all turned back to the room still in shock.

As usual Annabeth was the first to come out of her shock and began walking t6owards the door with an owl on an olive tree engraved into the door. She closed her eyes and opened the door, then looked in. She gave a high pitched squeal and slammed the door shut turning round to face us.

"You need to see your rooms" she said sounding a little breathless and very excited.

That snapped everyone out of it we all went to go stand in front of the doors. To my right and closer to the fireplace was Thalia and to my left was Nico. We looked at each other and nodded in sync before entering our rooms.

I stepped in and immediately looked down. My floor was water! It seemed to have some kind of spell on it or I was using my powers without thinking as I was walking over a 2 meter deep pool of water complete with fish and even an octopus. It felt as if I was in an aquarium and I loved it

The walls were made of the same stone as the walls of my cabin at camp and had alcoves dotted around the room with sea plants on them.

There were a few arm chairs and 2 couches in front of a flat screen TV with loads of video games and consoles under the T.V.

there were 2 doors I opened one to reveal a small kitchen dinner complete with loads of kitchen appliances and when I checked the fridge I found it was fully stocked, it's a good thing my mum and Annabeth taught me to cook before we left!

I opened the other door to reveal my bedroom this one continued the same kind of wall and floor and it also had a huge bed. The room was mainly white and different shades of blue rather than the greens of the main room. There was also an on suite bathroom which had a sunken bath which looked as if I could swim out of it into the rest of my area. There was a showerhead above it and towels hung up next to a white sink and toilet.

All in all it was perfect.

I went out of my room to see what everyone else was doing. Most of them were still in their rooms but Annabeth had come out of hers and was sitting on the sea green couch I had seen earlier by the fire which was now lit.

"So what do you think wise girl?" I asked

She smiled at me "This entire thing is amazing! Look at the fire place for example look how intricate all the engravings are! Look there's even some Greek words thrown in" she said.

She pointed to two points at either end of the fireplace where I could make out the words διασκέδαση and μαχητικός; I raised my eyebrows and stood next to the first one.

Gently I reached out and pressed it and to my surprise it acted like a button. In raised my eyebrow and stepped away to watch the fireplace. In front of my eyes the fire had frozen (not literally) and was now floating revealing a door behind it.

I turned to Annabeth and grabbed her hand pulling her through and shutting the door behind her. We walked down a short dark passageway before we came to another door. We looked at each other then pushed it open.

It was a cinema! One wall was taken up completely with a huge TV screen and there were chairs dotted all around then on the two walls next to the screen were thousands of shelves full of DVD's I looked at Annabeth and raised my eyebrows before we turned back.

When we got back everyone was in the common room just talking when we stepped out of the fireplace they were all shocked and we were immediately plagued with questions.

"We'll tell you tomorrow guys" I said as I looked at the watch Tyson had made me after the war as a replacement for my old one.

"Time for bed I think" Annabeth said as she motioned at the clock I hadn't noticed before that was showing it was 11.30pm

Everyone said goodnight and went back to their rooms ready for an eventful day tomorrow.

**So that's it guys a new chapter. This one seems like a bit of a filler chapter but most of the information will be relevant for later. So that's me signing off keep up the good reviews please and look forward to the next instalment**

**Jewelzla**


	9. Chapter 9 Clarisse meets her match

**Hi guys**

**For all of you who said the portrait was of Zeus and the other Olympians you were correct. I also got a few reviews asking if there was slash in this story, I hate slash I have nothing against people who write it or read it but I personally find it unnecessary so I will not have any slash in this story. If you think there is slash tell me which characters. **

**Also did any of you work out the Greek in the last chapter? Try it, and tell me what you find out**

**Anyway I think you guys want to read the next chapter, so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I am not one of the 5 self made female millionaires in the world, nor do I end my stories with huge cliffies, so how can the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series belong to me?**

Chapter 9 Clarisse meets her match

Percy POV

As usual I was the last one up the next morning. Everyone was waiting in the common room so we could go down to breakfast together. As I stepped out of my room, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico got up to stand next to me.

"Dumbledore told me we need to tell them about us not being here for the entire year," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

I frowned then looked at her "When?"

"Oh, this morning I was up early, so I went for a walk and happened to see him," she explained.

I nodded in understanding and stepped up to the front of the room. The demi-gods instantly went silent, and looked at me waiting.

"I have been given the pleasure of informing you all that you will not be here the entire year," I said

There were instant mutters of disapproval and angry looks. I coughed and everyone turned back,

"This is because various situations have come up back home, ones which Chiron needs help with. However the students here still need teaching so us four," I motioned to the three standing next to me "will be staying here." I explained.

Everyone looked happy with that explanation except Clarisse; she still seemed to be angry but she walked out of the common room and down to breakfast with everyone else.

I turned to the guys,

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically

"Well you seemed to handle it yourself," Thalia pointed out

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the common room with the others on my heels.

By the time we'd reached the hall, all the other demi-gods were there and Lou Ellen had conjured a brazier for us to sacrifice food to the gods at the front of the hall.

When we got there the demi-gods instantly stood. Four of them brought food forwards for us, which we thanked them for, and we formed into two lines one either side of the brazier.

The wizards and witches had all stopped eating now and were watching us curiously. I took two pancakes and some blueberries and threw them onto the brazier. "Poseidon." I said in a clear voice.

I went to sit down.

This continued for all of the demi-gods till we had all sat down. I looked at the witches and wizard and realised they were all still not eating. I sighed and stood up, pulling Annabeth with me.

"What you have just seen is a ritual, I could suppose you would say, that we perform at every meal."

"We sacrifice the best portions of our meal to our godly parent to say thank you to them and the other gods" Annabeth explained.

"You are free to join us in this ritual, as witches and wizards you would say thank you to…" I looked questioningly at Annabeth as I finished this sentence.

"Hecate the goddess of magic," She finished for me.

We sat down, receiving glares from Clarisse. I could feel her staring at me for the entire meal.

I finally snapped when I had finished, and was trying to talk to Annabeth about what we had to do today. I turned and glared at Clarisse saying in an icy tone.

"What is your problem today Clarisse?"

She glared at me and stood up slamming her hands on the table getting nearly everyone's attention.

I discreetly slid Riptide out of my pocket in pen form.

"My problem is that you four," she motioned to me, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, "are always getting the good jobs. I mean I can understand you two getting this job," she pointed to me and Annabeth, "but these two only got it because their daddies are in high up places"

She was getting angrier as she talked and I looked pointedly and Thalia and Nico; Annabeth had already got her dagger out.

I placed riptide behind my back and took the lid off my pen. It slid silently into full form and Clarisse was none the wiser as she continued to rant.

"I mean what have they ever done? Thalia ran off to join the hunters and Nico has been a recluse in the underworld most of his life." she said.

Uh oh. This time she had gone too far. I saw Nico draw his sword behind his back and Annabeth motion to the other demi-gods. They all began to leave but Clarisse didn't notice. She had turned and was walking in circles still pacing. We all got into ready positions.

"It's one thing to anger one child of the big three," I said

"But to insult two children of the big three," Annabeth said

"Whilst their best friends are there," Thalia said

"One of whom happens to be the other child of the big three and the other is the strongest daughter of Athena in decades," Nico said

"You must be crazy." We all said together

We (the big three kids) formed a ball of our power in our right hands, or in Thalias case on Aegis, and turned to Clarisse.

I watched Clarisse's face as she realised what she'd got into. But she wouldn't apologise. She was too proud to.

I sighed, and we all looked to Annabeth for the plan.

She nodded once and we all turned back

"I'm sorry about this Clarisse," I said, before I threw my ball of water and Thalia threw her ball of lightning a millisecond later.

The water expanded and formed into a prison as it flew, with an open door lined up perfectly for Clarisse. She got caught in it and Thalias' ball hit the prison, causing the walls to become electrified. Thalia motioned upwards with her hand and the prison flew to the ceiling.

Whilst we were doing this Nico had thrown his ball at the ground and summoned four ghostly skeleton things on pegasi, that flew up and began circling the prison.

All of this took 3, maybe 4 seconds.

Clarisse began pacing and yelling in her prison. Sighing, Annabeth took aim and threw her knife up and caught Clarisse's trouser leg, lifting it up with momentum and pinning her to the roof of the prison upside down.

Thalia summoned her bow and arrows, and shot around the dagger securing Clarisse in place even more.

Thalia then focused, and used one of the powers she's been working on to summon Annabeths' dagger back to her, using the winds.

We then sat down and finished eating, ignoring the scared looks the wizards and witches were giving us.

When all the demi-gods had finished, we went to Dumbledore and asked what we are doing today.

He answered, "Today you can have off - explore your rooms some more and explore the castle." and with that he walked off in the direction of his office.

And so we did. Leaving Clarisse still hanging of course.

**Ha, beat that. 2 updates in 2 days - WOOHOO anyway hope you enjoyed this guy's, keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the updates. **

_Hey peeps, this is violetsky74, and I'm checking spelling and grammar mistakes, so if you see any please PM me or Jewelzela!_

_Toodles! xxx_


	10. Chapter 10 wands and wizards

**Hey guys so it's the last day of the holidays and I believe I promised I'd update 3 times this holiday this is my 3****rd**** so woohoo. I also realised I hadn't told you when this was set in the harry potter world. This is the year when the books where on the HBP so harry and Ginny will get together during this as I'm kind of mashing deathly hallows and half blood prince together. . On with the story,**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the harry potter series or the Percy Jackson series**

Chapter 10 Wands and we finally meet the wizards

Percy POV

I spent the day following Annabeth around as she attempted to map out every corridor staircase and classroom in the entire school. WE found many secret passages trick stairs and a few hidden rooms such as the one on the floor beneath us that could become anything you asked for.

We also discovered that if you pressed the symbol of your godly parent you would be transported straight to your room rather than to the common room and that if you pressed the second button on the mantel piece the fire would lift up but this time lead to a huge fighting arena which we unfortunately hadn't had time to use.

We'd met up with the other demi-gods who'd stayed in their rooms all day at 6pm to go to dinner together and we walked down to the hall in a big group. We saw red and gold uniformed students climbing out of a portrait like the one to our floor except it had a picture of a lady in a pink dress on it.

When we got to the great hall we saw a load of green and silver uniformed students coming up a set of stairs leading downstairs that me and Annabeth had discovered led down to the dungeons. When we stepped into the great hall we instantly stopped.

I'd forgotten we'd left Clarisse up there all day.

She had somehow managed to get free of Thalias arrows and was now pacing the prison steering clear of the edges where the skeletal guards were still flying threatening Clarisse with their spears and swords.

Directly underneath Clarisse's cage stood a group of Hogwarts students looking up at Clarisse and Thalia and nico who were furiously arguing. Nothing new there then.

Nico finally noticed me and Annabeth standing there and cut Thalia of mid rant grabbing her arm and dragging her towards us.

When they reached us Thalia wrenched her arm out of Nico's grasp and turned to him her eyes literally crackling with fury and lightning.

"Don't ever do that again" she said in a deadly voice that carried around the room and caused several first years to squeak in fright.

"Yeah, yeah miss huntress is touchy about being touched by boys blah, blah heard it all before" nico replied disregarding Thalia with a wave of his hand; he then turned back to me an Annabeth "So I think it's time we got Clarisse down."

"No she needs to learn her lesson, she insulted me and she will be punished" Thalia shrieked.

I had the feeling this wasn't the first time they'd had this argument.

I tuned them out and looked back up to Clarisse who was now cursing in ancient Greek very loudly and very creatively I might add. The students all looked confused but the demi-gods who had all sat down and were eating by now where all sniggering under their breath.

I motioned for the students standing under Clarisse to move and strode through the crowd until I reached the clearing they had made in the middle. I looked directly up at Clarisse's cage and suddenly stuck my hand up to it.

The water disappeared and with nothing to hold onto the lightning shot towards the ground in a huge bolt. Straight towards me. The crowd gasped shocked but I put my hand above me and summoned the water I had previously vanished to divert the lightning.

Then with my other hand I caught Clarisse in a hand of water and lowered her to the ground in front of me. Depositing a wet and disgruntled Clarisse at my feet.

I got some appreciative claps from my audience of students and bowed smirking before turning back to where Thalia and nico where still arguing.

I summoned the water again and formed 2 hands which grabbed Thalia and nico and placed them behind me, luckily I made sure they stayed dry or I would have been yelled at even more than I knew I was going to be.

"So Clarisse, what have we learnt today" I said **(PJ; LT reference, tell me who said it and to whom) **

"Never to anger a child of the big 3 when their cousins are there" she mumbled.

I smiled nodded and waved my hand drying her off by summoning the water on her body to me then banishing it to the lake. She murmured a thank you then stormed up to the demi-god table.

Is shook my head and turned back to my friends, "shall we eat" I asked.

Thalia and nico simply glared at me then each other and stormed up to the table

"Why is everyone storming away from me today" I cried out then turned to Annabeth who had stood beside me during the whole thing "You won't leave me will you wise girl" I asked doing my puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and shook her head grabbing my hand

"Never seaweed brain" she replied before we walked up to enjoy dinner.

When dinner finished Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"He began talking to the students this year the demi-gods are here as guests however you may have noticed the absence of a defence against the dark arts teacher. In a month most of the demi-gods will leave except for four of them, the leaders of their camp. These 4 people will teach your defence against the dark arts lessons this year but they will be teaching you practical defence, as we all know voldemort is back and these people will be training you in how to defend yourselves without magic." Dumbledore explained. "As a way of helping our guests to get used to the castle and to give them something to do for the next month we have paired each guest with a student, pairings will be announced in the common rooms tonight if you are paired with a guest could the students meet here tomorrow morning at 7am so you can be in time for breakfast and meeting your partner properly." With that he dismissed the students and us.

We all looked at each other shocked, Chiron hadn't mentioned this, and we'd left so we didn't have to go to school! Now we had to join a new school were we didn't know anything!

Eventually the staring was broken by Dumbledore's cough. And I looked up shocked to find that we and Dumbledore were the only ones left in the great hall

"Sorry about spring that on you" he said "but it was Chiron's orders that you went to school whilst here. Now come, I have someone you all need to meet"

We all met in the common room with Dumbledore standing in front of us at the fireplace everyone sat on the medley of furniture around the room. When we had got to the elevator there was already someone waiting for us but Dumbledore hadn't introduced us yet.

"Guests, this man here is Garrick Ollivander the best wand maker in Britain. He has made each of you a wand based on suggestions given by your godly parents for ingredients. He will now call you up one by one to receive your wand which you will be taught to use tomorrow. Oh yes, we have also managed to put a spell on these wands so that you know all the spells for the curriculum of the years that had you gone to school here you would have learnt so you don't get behind." Dumbledore explained.

Ollivander stepped forwards and called our names one by one starting with the minor gods then reaching the Olympians. **(I'm sorry if these are predictable)**

"Pollux Son of Dionysus" Ollivander called "Vine wood casing and a braided centaur tail core with one hair taken from each head of state from the party ponies, your father told me. This wand will be good for charms" Ollivander said.

"Connor and Travis Sons of Hermes" Ollivander called "Yew wood and the tail of a magpie soaked in an unnamed substance given to me by your father. This wand would be good for deception spells" Ollivander said as he handed the two boys two identical wands except they were slightly bent in different directions.

"Drew daughter of Aphrodite" Ollivander asked "rosewood and a feather from Eros, your mother told me that you are to guard that wand with your life child. This wand would be good for glamour charms or conjuring"

"Will son of Apollo" was next up "sugar maple and scales from a fire salamander soaked in the tears of the same salamander make up the core. This wand is good for fire spells or healing spells. It is likely to be unpredictable in the wrong hands"

"Katy daughter of Demeter, oak wood and the hair of a wood nymph, good for transfiguration"

"Jake son of Hephaestus. Mahogany infused with titanium with the core of a phoenix feather and tears of the same phoenix freely given. This wand is practically indestructible so don't worry about damaging it my boy"

"Clarisse daughter of Ares, walnut wood with a boarhound tusk from your father's collection as the core. This wand would be good at defence against the dark arts spells"

"Thalia daughter of Zeus, your father didn't tell me what kind of wood this was just that it had survived a lightning storm, the core is a lightning bolt suspended in the tears from an aurae. This wand is be particularly powerful be careful with it"

"Nico son of Hades, wood from a poplar tree from the underworld and the core of hellhound hair soaked in water from the river Styx. This wand is also powerful and will work for no one else"

"Annabeth daughter of Athena, willow tree wood twisted with wood from an olive tree with the core of an owl feather, your mother pet owl I believe, suspended in the venom of one of medusas snakes. This wand will be good at conjuring but it may be unpredictable due to the unstable nature of the core"

"Finally, Percy son of Poseidon. Your wand is made of driftwood with the core of a Nereid hair mermaid scales and the tooth of a sea serpent ground and mixed with the tears of Poseidon himself. This wand will be good at

Once we all had our wands Dumbledore left and we all sat there comparing our wands.

Harry POV** (finally we get some harry potter in here!)**

After dinner I made my way back to the common room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. We were still talking about the new guests they were all so different and yet they all seemed like one big family, the way they interacted with each other; they stood up for each other. Yeah they argued but it was more like arguments were between Ron and Ginny or between me and Hermione.

Yes I have noticed Ginny o.k.

I had way too much time to think by myself this summer what with everyone avoiding me because they thought that I'd be emotionally traumatised over Sirius's death.

The only one who didn't think like that was Ginny. She managed to get me out of my depressed state within the first week of the holidays and was the only one that wrote to me up until Ron wrote to me to ask me to stay at the burrow just before my birthday.

And yes I've realised that I could possibly maybe like Ginny as more than a friend but I'm not sure. I know I like her as more than a friend and she definitely doesn't feel like a sister to me.

Anyway. When we reached the common room Ron immediately ran upstairs and returned with a pile of homework and a couple of books.

"Hermione" he moaned "help me"

"Ronald, you should have done your holiday homework during the holidays" Hermione answered

"But I had other more fun things to do!"

And they slipped into one of their arguments. I sighed and turned to Neville and Ginny,

"So who do you think will be paired with one of the guests?" I asked

"Well obviously you, Hermione and Ron. Probably me and Neville, I reckon Luna might be on the list possibly Draco if Snape has his way…" Ginny was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall holding a piece of parchment.

"Can I have your attention please; Students who will be paired with our guests are;

Harry potter"

"Told you Ginny whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to McGonagall

"Ronald Weasley,

Hermione Granger,

Dean Thomas

Lavender Brown

Colin Creevey"

And the names went on, eventually I just tuned McGonagall out and sat staring alternately at Ginny and Ron and Hermione who were whispering and giggling. What's up with that? I mean I know they fancy each other but I didn't think either of them had realised the other returned the feelings. I realised McGonagall had finally finished the list of names and listened again.

"And I have a special announcement. On request of Dumbledore two of Hogwarts notorious students are returning this year to complete their NEWT'S. Please welcome, Fred and George Weasley" McGonagall finished.

I turned shocked to Ron and Ginny who were staring silently jaws upon at the spots where the twins had appeared behind McGonagall.

McGonagall left and Fred and George rushed over to us

"I think georgie that this was the mother of all pranks"

I quite agree Freddie my boy, look at their faces"

I sighed and shook my head, another year of the twins, how was the school going to cope!?

Draco POV **(bet you really didn't expect this!)**

I sighed; I really wish that I could drop the persona this year. Unfortunately it seemed that this year was going to be the year I needed it most. I'd been ordered by my father that I was to kill Dumbledore by the end of the year or the entire family would be in trouble with lord voldemort. Yes I don't call him a dark lord like the other death eaters simply because I was not a death eater.

I had been brought up thinking that the death eater ways were right my father wanted to make sure that the purebloods would stand out at Hogwarts as far as grades went do when I was 6 he employed a tutor, this tutor just happened to be my godfather and the orders resident spy Severus Snape. Yes I know about the order and the fact that Severus is working for them.

One of the first things Snape taught me was occlumency before he then told me all his secrets, he made me see that what my father told me was wrong and ever since I have secretly supported the light side.

I kept the persona I had made for my parents up at school my 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle were actually there by my father's orders to make sure I stayed in line. This year however I would attempt to break free. My godfather had already told me that I was the only slytherin chosen for the pairings with our guests and that the majority of the others were gryffindors. I would use this to attempt to start anew with the golden trio; maybe the demi-gods could help me?

Professor Sprout POV **(and the surprises keep on coming!)**

I walked out of the hall herding a few of the straggling hufflepuffs along to our common room once inside all instantly went quiet and all eyes turned to me. I smiled round the room once before retrieving the list of hufflepuffs students from my pocket.

"Remember that this is an hour placed on very few people. You have all been chosen for your various merits to match one of our various guests." Then I began the list. The first three were third year students, I presumed they'd be matched with some of the children of the minor gods There was only one more name on my list and he was one of my favourite students.

"Finally Justin Finch-Fletchley. Remember to be friendly to our guest and do your house proud students"

And with that I left the students to talk among themselves and make their way up to bed.

Luna Lovegood POV

I skipped smiling happily from the great hall; I knew I was going to be one of the partners chosen for the guests, one of the only older ravenclaws to be chosen, the hinger dingelbergs had told me. The same way they had told me that all my friends from Gryffindor were going to be too. I got some weird looks from my fellow house mates as I hummed under my breath. I couldn't wait to meet the demi-gods it was going to be so fun.

I walked past choc hang and heard her talking about the leader of the group of demi-gods. She and her two friends were trying to plot how to get him to like her. I simply smiled; I had seen the blithering humdingers flying between him and the blonde girl and knew they would never be able to be split apart. They loved each other too much. When I reached the common room I answered the riddle

At night I come  
>but I'm never fetched<br>at day I am lost  
>but I am never stolen<br>what am I?

**(Answer this riddle and you get virtual muffins and the next chapter will be dedicated to you. No cheating!)**

I sat down in the corner of the room and waited for professor flitwick. When he came in Cho and her friends were still gossiping in the opposite corner to me and he had to cough loudly to get their attention.

"Right there are two third year students, and one fifth year student. Luna Lovegood is the fifth year and Jeremy Street and Cassia Heart are our two third years." With that flitwick turned to leave.

"But there must be a mistake" Cho protested loudly "I need to be on that team of people, I need to get closer to PERCY!" she yelled the last bit.

I rolled my eyes and stood up before flitwick could answer.

"Use your eyes next time Cho, did you not see the way he and that blonde girl Annabeth looked at each other, you don't stand a chance against her." I said

Everyone looked shocked I wasn't one to usually argue. I simply giggled and said goodnight to professor flitwick before skipping off to bed leaving the common room in shocked silence behind me.


	11. Chapter 11 Just Dance

**So all of you who answered stars were right! Though I think the answer moon was fairly close as well. SO this chapter is dedicated to viet girl14, Lost daughter of Poseidon, Moriviv, crazy-random-reader0of Hogwarts, Child of Kronos, **

**And a round of applause for Moriviv who was the only one to answer the first question about the lightning thief quote!**

**But for trying so hard you all get virtual muffins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or harry potter live with it!**

Chapter 11 Just Dance

Nico POV

After Dumbledore left Annabeth and percy were the first to com out of the shock of being handed their wands and stood to face us all.

"We found this yesterday but we had no time to show you all it" Annabeth said

And percy turned to the mantle piece above the fire place and pressed an engraving that looked suspiciously like a greek word.

The fire place instantly froze and began floating revealing a doorway behind the fire place.

"there is another button at the other end of the mantle piece that leades to a fighting arena but we think you will want to see this first" Percy explained and with that he pushed open the door and began herding us all in.

My jaw dropped. The place was breathtaking. A tv room the size of a cinema with shelves stocked with what seemed to be every DVD in existence.

The girls instantly huddled by the shelves trying to find a film we could all watch and I retreated to where the boys were looking on the opposite shelf. I looked and realised everything was ordered alphabetically on a whim I looked for the percy's I found somethind very intruiging.

I made a come here motion to percy and the other guys and they subtlely made their way over. I then pointed out the dvd that had caught my eye. There was infact a Dvd with the name Percy at the beginning of it. In fact it was called Percy Jackson and The lightning Thief.

I turned to percy and raised my eyebrows. This would be a perfect title for a story about his first year at camp (he had decided that I needed to kno his story last week)

He to raised his eyebrows and reached for the dvd. As he pulled it towards him though there was a click and the shelving unit seemed to become loose.

Experimentally we pushed on the shelves and it swung slightly inwards like a door.

Once again I looked over at percy in surprise but he was not looking at me or the door. He was watching the girls who were now arguing over a Rom-com (drews choice) a thriller (Thalias) or an educational documentary (Annabeth) he quickly shoved me through the door and all the other boys after me.

He then silently swung the door shut behind us and we were plunged into pitch black.

Well I say we, I could see perfectly fine but everyone else paniced a little.

I coughed "will some light in here please"

He happily obliged and as the room lit up we reaised it was a corridor and that here was another door about 2ft infront of me. I pushed it open again and the guys followed me into yet another room.

This one seemed to be a mirror of the previous room; huge screen shelves and various seats except one crucial difference. This room had what appeared to be a dance floor and hundreds of games consoles stacked underneath the T.V screen.

No Way I thought. It couldn't be a games room this big!

I ran tot eh shelves and sure enough there was every video game imaginable on these shelves COD5, wait that hasn't even been invented yet, I raced along the shelves until a game caught my eye. This would be perfect to embarrass everyone!

I grabbed it and stuck it in the wii which seemed to have been modified by hephasteus as there was a greek eta symbol on it and a post it note attached saying that as many wii results as you wanted could be used at once.

I smiled and began handing out remotes shoving people onto the dance floor and positioning so they wouldn't get in each others way. I then pressed play with my remote.

The second the title sequences showed up everyone in unison graoned and began to run. I immediately raised my hand forming a barrier of skeleton warriors around the dance floor.

"No one leaves unless they faint" I sead grinning scarily a them all.

"What do you mean faints?" connor asked tentativly

"Simple, we play non stop shuffle till we drop" I replied. "then when you do drop you are out and you can go rest, but be warned my skeletons know the difference to real tiredness and faking"

They all rolled their eyes and turned back to the game.

Just Dance 4 it proclaimed and I smiled evily. We'd discovered I had a slight addiction to dance games and this one was by far my favourite. It's a bit weird for a child of hades but get used to it!

I placed the game on shuffle and gott ready to dance.

Soon the others were actually enjoying themselves and getting really competitive. We fanced for about 30 songs before the stolls collapsed and walked of quickly followed by Butch.

One by one everyone dropped until there was only me and percy left. That's when we stepped it up a notch, I had been secretly drawing energy from the shadows in the room and I could tell percy had been drawing from the water cooler in the corner of the room, I could see people betting on us now, at least the people who were still awake (connor and travis)

I don't know when they figured it out, somewhere around the 100th song mark I think but suddenly connor grabbed his remote and pressed pause.

"Your both cheating" he yelled.

We both put on innocent faces but it didn't fool the stolls who were the beest at innocent faces.

Travis strode over to the water fountain and began drinking out of it whilst connor strode over to the light switch and flicked all the lights on.

I turned to see percy still watching travis who was trying to empty the entire water cooler into his mouth.

"Don't choke Travis" I called teasingly making him try to answer and end up spluttering and even more wet than he already was.

I turned back to the game and loked to percy.

"Let's see how much further we can go without our powers" he offered

I nodded and took the game of pause.

I think we reached 150 before I realised everyone else was fast asleep, and I was pretty sure that I'd broken the world record for the most amount of points on just dance ever.

I looked to percy and paused the game instantly putting my finger to my lips when he turned to me to protest. I pointed to the others around us and when he saw they were all asleep he began laughing very quietly.

He motioned to the door and we both crept out I slowly popped my head out of the door iint he film room and discovered it was diserted.

Percy tapped me on the shoulder then gestured to his watch, it was gone 2am at night. I guess time flys when your having fun right!

We crept out of the film room and into our bed rooms vying to wake up early in the morning so we could have the pleasure of waking up the other boys.

Smiling as I entered my room that contrary to popular belief was not all black. No instead it was many different shades of grey from one so pale it looked almost like a pale blue to one so dark it reminded me of the night sky.

The pillows and tiles in the bathroom were green, the colour of greek fire just to add a splash of colour and there were a few statues on my mantle piece.

Still smiling I got changed out of my clothes and into bed turning over to face the wall.

Tomorrow would be a good day.

SO that's the next chapter guys. I know nothing substancial happened. Sue me, We will egt onto some more substantial stuff later ok!

Please keep up the reviews they make me so happy!

Jewelzela


	12. Chapter 12 A nightmare

**I'm afraid this will be a fairly short chapter but oh well. The next one will be much better I'm not going to ramble on just write so here it is chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 12 a Nightmare

Percy POV

I watched nico go into his room and silently shut the door before going onto my room. I tiredly got ready for bed.

I began planning how to wake up the other boys in the morning

Now I know what you are going to say Percy's plans are rubbish! But I'll have you know when my plans involve revenge or pranking they always work.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep ready for dreams of my revenge.

As you know nothing is ever that simple for demi-gods. I had no dreams that night as far as I can remember.

What felt like seconds after I fell asleep I jolted awake. I looked around and my hand went instinctively to riptide as I tried to find what had woken me up so suddenly.

I looked over to my alarm clock and noticed that barely half an hour had gone since I had fallen asleep I did another sweep of my room with my eyes trying to find anything out of place.

Then I stopped. The door was open very slightly but I was sure I'd closed it completely.

Suddenly it swung open, faster than I could think about it I had drawn riptide and was eyeing the door warily.

It was then that I recognised the silhouette in the door way, sighing in relief I sheathed riptide and opened my arms.

Annabeth ran from the door way into them and grabbed me tight, her head fell against my shoulder and I heard muffled sobbing.

"Shh, hush now" I whispered as I shut the door gently.

I pulled her with me as I walked backwards towards my bed. I sat on the edge of it and pulled a still crying Annabeth into my lap. I let her cry onto my shoulder until she began to collect herself and I moved back slightly.

"Thanks seaweed brain" she whispered

I looked at her worried

"The same" I asked

"Always" she replied simply

Recently Annabeth had been having chronic nightmares she called them since the end of the war. I never asked what it was about just made sure she knew that I was willing to listen whenever she wanted to talk but I knew she didn't want to talk about it really.

I knew it was about me though. Every time she had a nightmare she would need to see me. She had one over the short period of time I went to see my mum and she woke me up at 2am in the morning when she I-M-ed me and she seemed so relieved to see me.

She sat in my arms and gradually my mind began yelling at me to do something! This was the bad part of ADHD. As I sat there my mind began taking in the little things, how Annabeths hair smelt of lemons or the fact that the sound of the sea seemed to fill my room.

Then I noticed that Annabeth seemed to be yawning a lot, realising I was getting sleepy too I gently shook her standing her up.

"You need to go back to bed" I said softly

She looked at me with eyes filled with worry. I immediately knew the problem.

"I promise I'll be here in the morning" I said

She nodded and turned to leave the room, as the door clicked shut behind her I fell backwards onto my bed and looked sideways at the clock.

Great, Nico had said that we should get up at 7 to be able to prank the boys; it was now half past three.

Once again another bad night's sleep was in store for me.

I let my eyes slide closed and drifted into dreamless sleep.

**So that's this chapter. I'm sorry it was short! I will be alternating updating this story and my phantom of the opera one until one of them is finished. I'm trying to update every two days wish me luck. **

**Keep on reviewing **

**Jewelzela**


	13. Chapter 13 Pairings

**By request of my little sister this chapter is the pairings! And something else but hey read on!**

**Disclaimer: I really do own nothing**

Chapter 13 Percy's Prank and Pairings **(wow alliteration!)**

Percy POV

I was awoken not 3 hours later by the arrival of a ghost in black clothes. Oh no wait, it's only nico shadow travelling in to wake me up. I grudgingly got up and got dressed. We silently crept out of my room and back into the TV room from there we just as silently crept into the corridor to the games room.

Once there I explained my plan to nico in hurried whispers and he nodded. He then faded into a shadow for half a second before appearing again.

"There all still asleep" he said

I nodded and we commenced the plan. I opened the door and we tiptoed into the room, I then summoned as much water as possible and suspended it in the air above all of our heads, meanwhile nico was bringing more undead and placing one by each sleeping boy. The skeletons would wake them up first then I would do my bit.

Nico made his way over to me and grabbed my arm; he was going to get us out of here so we didn't get caught.

I looked to him and nodded he nodded back then turned to his skeletal things

"Go" he whispered.

They all immediately tapped the person they were leaning over's shoulder until they woke up. When they did the boys immediately looked up straight into the faces of skeletal warriors. As one every boy in the room bar me and nico screamed like little girls and sat up straight.

Nico immediately vanished the skeletons and I dropped the water. Nico grabbed my arm and shadow travelled us out of there and into my room.

Still smirking at our prank he said goodbye and disappeared into another shadow probably to go to his room.

I listened and heard the sound of very wet people stomping through the common room towards their bedroom, I too smirked and sighed. My work is done.

I decided to play it safe and stayed in my room for ten more minutes before leaving. All the girls were out there and nico but none of the other boys. I sat down on an armchair next to nico and smirked at him ignoring the weird looks we were getting from most of the girls.

You see we are notorious for being the heaviest sleepers at camp so for us to be up first was just weird. What the girls didn't know was that I and nico had spent the night in our rooms whereas the rest of the boys had slept on rather uncomfortable couches and were soaking wet. It was another ten minutes before the rest of the boys emerged glaring at me and nico.

We all made our way down to the great hall in a big group the Stolls were even more hyper than usual, despite being given the fright of their lives and getting soaked. They were sure they were going to get a set of pranksters as their partners. Everyone else was excited to see just who would be their partner but not to the same extent as the Stolls.

We reached the great hall before any of the witches and wizards including the teachers. Now that was an achievement.

We went through our normal breakfast ritual of sacrificing some of our food to our godly parent before sitting down at our table to eat. We waited for the wizards and witches to arrive and we tried to guess from the crowd of people we had seen last night who would be our pairs.

Finally by the time I was on my third helping of waffles Dumbledore showed up with 4 other teachers behind him. One of them looked vaguely familiar, like I'd seen her before but she'd looked very different. I looked around and no one else seemed to have noticed I shrugged it off and listened to Dumbledore

"these are the heads of the four houses of Hogwarts Ravenclaw" he pointed to the short professor "the house of the clever, slytherin" here he pointed to the other male professor who looked like he was trying to glare at us but his glare wasn't that scary "the house of the ambitious, hufflepuffs," he pointed to the slightly shorter lady who was wearing what looked like gardening overalls "the house of the loyal and Gryffindor," here he pointed to the familiar looking lady "the house of the brave.

The students are under these teachers jurisdiction whilst they are here. Then if matters cannot be resolved by their heads of houses I will assist."

He finished speaking just as the first students began trickling in Dumbledore motioned them up to the front of the great hall and they stood by their head of house.

When it seemed everyone was here Dumbledore motioned to the doors with his wand and they swung closed.

"Welcome students" he said "I will allow you to get to your breakfast momentarily but first I shall describe what you and your pair will do and who your pair shall be of course. Oh yes we shall also be allowing any younger Hogwarts students into some of the older classes so your partners can be with their friends.

Anyway, you will be taking your partner around with you in your normal school day. They will sit in lessons and learn with you except they will have Fridays off. This is so they can prepare for their showcase in 2 weeks time. If they so choose they can sit with you at your table for meals and you at theirs, they can also come to your common room and all other common rooms but you are unfortunately not allowed in theirs." There were a few grumbles at this but everyone nodded.

"Onto the pairings then;" Dumbledore started with the minor cabins and they all went to sit with their pairs at their pairs chosen table except Lou-Ellen and Clovis. Then he reached us

"Pollux Vine and Katy Gardener, you will both be with Neville Longbottom"

A boy stepped forwards from the small crowd of Gryffindor students at the same time as Katy and Pollux stepped forwards. He motioned towards the Gryffindor table and they followed they sat down introduced themselves and then began talking animatedly. I guess they had some kind of common ground.

"I'm going to regret this" Dumbledore mumbled under his breath before reading the next pairing

"Connor and Travis Stoll" the two boys stepped forwards, fingers crossed behind their backs, "Fred and George Weasley" two more boys stepped forwards with the same gleam in their eye as seen in Connor and Travis' when they were planning a prank. The boys looked at each other before stepping forwards. One of the red headed twins held out his hand to shake, but Connor grabbed his wrist and slipped an almost invisible glove off his hand.

"Nice try man, but you can't prank the kids of the god of pranking" Connor said. The two red headed twins looked at Connor and Travis in awe before pulling them down to the Gryffindor table talking loudly and boisterously.

"Well that got rid of them" I said quietly

"Jake mason and Justin Finch-Fletchley" the last person in the hufflepuffs group stepped forwards and took Jake down towards the hufflepuffs table

"Drew Tanaka and Lavender brown" Drew and a girl from the Gryffindor group stepped forwards, she was the only girl I'd ever seen who wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite wearing that much make-up. I was surprised it hadn't fallen off her face like a mask. I recon her and drew would get along splendidly.

"Will smith and Luna Lovegood" the airy looking girl, the only one left from Ravenclaw stepped forwards and took will towards the Ravenclaw table. He went without much fuss and soon seemed to be flirting with Luna. I noticed a guy from the Gryffindor table, Neville glaring at will and I decided to remind him later.

"Clarisse la rue and Draco Malfoy" the boy who drew had charmspoken yesterday stepped away from the slytherin head of house and looked towards Clarisse slightly scared. She simply walked past him towards the slytherin table with him trailing after her. When he sat down next to her she asked him a question to which he looked shocked then annoyed before giving her a sharp retort. Clarisse simply laughed and watched us again.

"Thalia…" Dumbledore was about to read her last name but Thalia growled at him, he looked slightly shocked before continuing "yes.. Um Thalia and Ginny Weasley" a redheaded girl stepped out of the Gryffindor group where she had been arguing with another redhead who looked suspiciously like her older brother. She was about to walk down to the Gryffindor table when she was called to a halt by Dumbledore.

"Wait her a minute please" he said before turning back to his list

"Nico De Angelo and Ron Weasley" the red head stepped forwards and stood next to his sister seeming slightly scared of nico, Nico just sighed used to this and stood next to Thalia.

"next Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger" I looked down at Annabeth and smiled I could tell she would like this person she seemed booky like her and clever, she moved into the line that the others were forming and immediately began answering questions that the girl had fired at her.

I turned back to the lone Gryffindor. I then did a double take. This guy looked a lot like me, and I mean a lot... black messy hair…green eyes...lean muscle…defensive stance. The only difference was the height and the fact that this guy had paler skin than me because of my dad being 'Greek' and all.

"Percy Jackson, meet your wizarding world counterpart Harry Potter. I'll allow you to fill each other in. Oh and harry, remember that these guys are here to help" and with that Dumbledore turned to the other people he had asked to stay at the front of the great hall.

"Heroes, Wizards and Witches, your pair is your counterpart in their world, we have a resident smart person, a thinker." He gestured to Hermione and Annabeth

"Then we have our moral booster" he gestured to Ginny and Thalia. I almost snorted then realised what he was saying was true. Thalia could always get us out of a whole with her teasing and general annoyances.

"Then we have the sidekicks. Who have their own speciality's but work better with the rest of the group" he gestured to Ron and Nico. I smiled though nico would hate to admit that he liked working with other people that was true. And though Annabeth had been on most of my quests with me she wasn't my sidekick.

"Finally we have our heroes" he gestured to me and Harry; I blushed slightly which luckily couldn't be seen very well but Harry's blush definitely stood out. "They are the leaders, they have an uncanny ability to know what to do when the time comes and, they hate attention" Dumbledore smiled. The last line caused the others to laugh and nod in agreement earning glares from me and Harry. Dumbledore motioned to the doors again and they sprung open students crowded in and sat at their tables whilst Dumbledore and the other teachers moved to the head table.

I gestured the other guys over to our table since there wasn't much space left at the Gryffindor table. The wizards sat in front of us in front of their respective partner.

"So" I said nonchalantly "care to explain why you are our counterparts in the wizarding world?"

**That's this chapter done. I think the next chapter will be from the wizard's point of view, tell me which one you want to hear from most. Thanks guys keep reviewing **

**Jewelzela. **


	14. Chapter 14 First Day of school part 1

**I'm really pouring them out today! By the way Ron is based on my brother who is a lot like Ron, maybe just a bit more OTT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 14 First day of school part 1

Ron POV

Why did I get the scary one! WHY ME!

Anyway now that's out of my system I can eat. Mmmm, what you looking at me like that for? I am not obsessed with food. I just like it. A lot

As we ate breakfast the new kid's schedules were handed out, though they were exactly the same as ours and they were probably only going to be here for a short while.

I looked down to my schedule as I continued eating.

Tuesday, today, we had Potions, (apparently Snape had to lower his standards this year) then we were meant to have DADA but since we had no teacher at the moment that was a free period. Hermione then had ancient runes whilst me and harry had a free period but our partners were apparently going to ancient runes as well. After lunch we had Charms and we would finish the day with transfiguration.

Hermione's partner, what was her name? Annabel. Annabelle, Anna? No Annabeth! Had apparently drawn a map! I looked over to harry and smiled. Maybe we should show them the marauders map!

We walked off down to the dungeons we decided that we would show them the kitchens at lunchtime and get some food to have a picnic outside since we needed to tell each other out stories.

By now we had reached the dungeons. Snape appeared from nowhere and swung open the door I heard Harry's partner Percy whisper to nico,

"Are you sure he's not your brother" Nico shoved him in reply and Percy laughed. We made our way to some seats at the back and sat down.

It was then that I realized Ginny was with us.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm meant to be here Ron" she retorted scathingly

"But you're in 5th year" I complained cough**whined**cough

"But I got moved up a year" she said back copying my voice. I huffed and turned to the board, for the first time I was eager for the lesson to start. I heard a slight chuckling from my left and turned to glare at harry.

"Sorry mate," he laughed "it's funny that's all"

Snape then coughed loudly from the front of the room. And we all turned to face him.

"We may have some new students, but that does not mean I will have you all slacking off. Today we will be making the draught of living death" Snape announced

This caused some light snickers from the group of students and nico glared at all of them. At my confused look Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned behind harry to whisper to me.

"His dad is the god of the underworld, loosely speaking he could be called living death"

I nodded and heard Snapes' usual "your ingredients are in the cupboard your instructions on the board" I got up and headed to the cupboard to get our supplies whilst harry began preparing our cauldron and working out what we needed to prepare the ingredients for the potion.

We began working and soon it became clear that though the guests had probably never studied potions in their lives and were working together not with us that they were somehow going to do this perfectly.

As we set our potion to boil me and harry watched as Percy and Annabeth moved without talking seeming to know where the other was going without even talking our touching. Nico and Thalia were doing the opposite.

They were being loud and arguing a lot and yet everything was perfectly cut and had gone in at the right times.

I looked over to where Hermione and Ginny where working ad saw that they had also finished and were just letting their potion simmer. When I turned back to the guests they were doing the same.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked

"What?" Percy asked

"You know, the whole perfect potion thing?" I said

"We just followed the instructions" Annabeth said looking confused before her face light up like Hermione's did when she'd found an answer.

"Oh, you mean the whole moving around each other without talking thing and the moving really fast thing?" she asked

We all nodded

"You see, me and Percy have fought with each other since we were like 12, we can predict each other's moves easily, sometimes we don't even have to ask for something if we want it, we just know what the other person wants and we get it for them" she explained. "I'm not too sure why we did it so fast though" she said

The other three gasped and laughed Percy managed to say "Wise girl doesn't know something" Thalia added "It's the end of the world" and nico managed to add "DUCK and COVER" whilst jumping under the desk and continuing to laugh.

"Oh shut up seaweed brain" she said to Percy, hitting him lightly then grabbing her hand. "Ouch, forgot I couldn't do that anymore"

She turned back to face Thalia and Nico's desk hitting Thalia round the head saying "Shut up pinecone face, and you death breath" she added as she dragged Nico out from under the desk.

"Who?" Ginny asked. Annabeth laughed lightly,

"Our nicknames" she explained. She pointed to nico "death breath, for obvious reasons" she then pointed to Percy "again fairly obvious the whole seaweed bit but the fact that he has a memory like a sieve and is prone to rather dumb moments provides the rest" then she turned to Thalia "then pinecone face here, now that's a fun story to tell"

Nico sat up in his seat and stuck his hand up in the air "Me, Me, Oh please miss Annabeth can I tell it, pwease?" Annabeth laughed and nodded

Nico turned towards us and put his hands out and began gesturing with them, still talking in a baby voice. "A wong, wong time ago, dere were twoo fwiends. One of dem unportunatley, got twurned into.." here he paused for dramatic effect and leaned forwards, he then whispered the next two words "a twee!" then he burst out laughing.

We looked at him shocked then turned back to the other guys who were treating this as a normal occurrence.

"Its fine he does this every so often" Thalia said

"I'll tell you the proper version shall I" Percy offered. "Long ago in a far away land" he begun before getting hit round the head by Annabeth "wow" he complained.

"That did not hurt" she said

He rolled his eyes and continued "there was a daughter of Zeus who was trying to get to camp with two friends and a satyr. They were being chased by many monsters and eventually just outside of camp the monsters caught up to them. The daughter of Zeus told the satyr to take her two friends into camp and she made her final stand on the hill outside camp. As she was dying her father turned her into a tree to preserve her life. An accident with the golden fleece a couple of years later and we get the Thalia we all know and love today"

He finished with a dramatic gesture towards Thalia who was sitting banging her head on the desk in front of her. We all looked at her shocked then turned to Annabeth to confirm the story, she simply nodded and turned back to check on her potion.

I decided it would be a good idea to do the same. I turned back to our potion and saw it was about to bubble over me and harry both rushed for it and quickly pulled it off the heat and allowed it to cool.

I checked the colour of it against the book, it was passable I guess, though not that brilliant. I turned to look at Hermione's and gin's and saw it was minutely better than ours before turning to look at the demi-gods and seeing there's were perfect. It seemed that even an ex-tree and a guy with a brain of seaweed could do better than us.

We bottled our potions and left to make our way towards the Gryffindor common room.

***(I can't be bothered to write about the free period ok!)***

Hermione POV

I enjoyed talking to Annabeth, she was one of the few people who I could talk about important stuff and her still understand me. I walked next to her on the way to Ancient Runes talking about structure and maths.

When we reached the classroom there was runic writing on the board and no teacher. I began leafing through my bag looking for my rune dictionary but then stopped as I heard gasps from the guests.

"What?" I asked

"These are a form of ancient Greek rune" Annabeth said trailing her fingers across them, "they are as easy for us as reading normal Greek" she explained

"This must be why you're in the ancient runes class then" I said. They all nodded in agreement

The rest of the class poured in with nearly all the demi-gods in our class, they all sat at the back and began talking about something that seemed quite funny to them but that I didn't really get at all.

The teacher finally arrived and we all rushed to our seats

"This term we shall be studying ancient Greek runes, hence our guests presence here. These runes also have a spoken dialect not just names and written forms." She explained "They are based on a phonic alphabet system and can be found near the back of your rune dictionaries. Today we shall work on simple translation, from the board to your page by using a dictionary and not worrying about grammar or any other specifics."

She began writing more lines on the board and I brought out my dictionary to begin translating.

I heard scribbling coming from the guests behind me and turned round to see most of them had filled at least half the page with writing and were still going quickly catching up to the rate the teacher was writing on the board.

Annabeth finished first. The second she did she gasped and announced loudly "The Iliad" All the other demi-gods gasped and then wrote the last few lines without even looking at the board.

"Well done, our guests are correct these are the first 15 lines of the Iliad a famous Greek manuscript by Homer." The teacher said. I continued translating and finished about 5 minutes later still ahead of almost anyone in the class.

The demi-gods were reading the board still. They seemed to reach about halfway down before Percy stuck his hand up

"Professor" he called "Line 12 there is a grammatical error" he stood and walked to the board before pointing to a particular rune set. "This rune set translates as "Zeus is the son and Letos' offended' when it should read 'Zeus' son and Leto's offended'"

The teacher jumped up to look then smiled at Percy "well done Mr. Jackson for noticing that" she then changed the rune set slightly and turned back to the class. If you are finished you can attempt to write in this script again using your dictionaries.

The demi-gods immediately began writing and all declared themselves finished at the same time.

The teacher walked behind them and collected their sheets she read them all and laughed. "Very predictable" she said handing back their sheets. "Let's test you shall we can you all write up to line 21 for me" they all wrote quickly but some of them seemed to get stuck. Annabeth finished first followed by Percy.

Annabeth turned to Percy in shock "I didn't know you'd even read the Iliad"

"It's one of the few books I can read" he said

I frowned at that, but he had been reading the textbooks fine this morning and the Greek runes fine as well. I decided to add it to my list of questions to ask the Greeks at lunchtime.

Just then the bell rang for lunch and the class dismissed us. I led my friends down towards the kitchens where I knew the others would be waiting for us.

**And I'm going to stop it there guys sorry! Give me questions you want the demi-gods to be asked and also questions for the wizards to be asked, if you review your question gets in! It's the weekend now so I should get another update up tomorrow Review on and hope you enjoyed the story**


	15. Chapter 15 first day of school part 2

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before!, my internet wasn't working so I couldn't update or read any of you reviews, then cause it was my dad's birthday my mum decided it was a no-laptop day and I had to stay downstairs and be sociable! So I didn't get this typed up till today, sigh, anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15 first day part 2**

Ron, Harry and Ginny were waiting when we reached the kitchens already surrounded by food that an energetic, thing, for lack of a better word was packing it into a huge picnic hamper.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Room of requirement" came Harry's short nod; Ron simply nodded and made a small sound of agreement not taking his eyes of the huge amounts of food being placed into the hamper.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thanked the thing which she called 'dobby' before grabbing the basket like it weighed nothing. I looked on in surprise before guessing that magic was probably involved. They lead us up many staircases until we reached the 7th floor.

They stopped outside a tapestry and began walking in front of a blank stretch of wall.

"Oh" Annabeth said "we found this place yesterday" I remembered now and smiled at her.

When the door appeared making Thalia and Nico gasp I pushed down the handle and opened the door.

Inside was a huge park like space with a picnic blanket in the middle of a clearing. I smiled and began to think a bit changing it to look more like central park, a lake formed and a couple of ducks began swimming on it. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico smiled remembering back home as we went to sit down.

We began eating slowly, luckily dobby had put some proper food in and not just sandwiches. We continued eating until we were full before anyone talked

"So, who wants' to go first?" Annabeth asked

They looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"We'll go first" Hermione said. Harry nodded and sat up straighter

"O.k. here goes my name is Harry Potter, now to you this doesn't seem very significant but to the rest of the wizarding world I am their hero" he made quotation marks and made a sarcastic face as he said hero.

"Before we were born there was a dark wizard running around and terrorising the country. He believed that muggleborns or people with no magical parents shouldn't exist and so he was trying to wipe them out. In fact he had a thing against all wizards and witches without two magical parents; pure-bloods. He called himself lord voldemort and his reign of terror was so great that many witches and wizards nowadays don't dare to speak his name instead calling him you-know-who and he-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry took a break and looked desperately towards his friends.

Ron picked up the story "now this man's real name was tom riddle" Ginny shivered and harry drew her into a quick hug murmuring something to her that I couldn't hear. "And about 16 years ago a prophecy was made concerning tom and an unknown person. This prophecy said that one would be born with the power the dark lord knew not at the end of the seventh month to parents who had defied voldemort 3 times. It said that the child couldn't live while voldemort survived and vice versa. When voldemort heard of this he began searching for people who fit the bill, only two could be found. Neville Longbottom in our year and harry" Ron finished allowing Hermione to pick the story up

"Voldemort had only heard the first part of the prophecy the part we told you, but unknown to him there was a line that would make a lot of difference. It said that the dark lord would mark this person who was to be his downfall. Of course voldemort didn't know this and on the Halloween after Harry's birthday he attacked Harry's parent's house." She took a deep breath "he killed his father and his mother before turning on harry and attempting to kill him. For un known reasons the spell rebounded and killed voldemort instead and left harry with only a scar"

We looked over to harry and he silently lifted his fringe to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Thalia grinned "nice" she said. I rolled my eyes and let them continue the story

"I was placed with my aunt and uncle who are muggle and hate everything to do with magic, including me" harry said quietly "I did not know anything of the wizarding world until I got my Hogwarts letter after my 11th birthday I came to Hogwarts for my first year but was faced with danger; voldemort was not as dead as we first thought. He spent the year living in the back of one of my teacher's heads draining his soul. At the end of the year I Hermione and Ron had to try and stop him from stealing a magical object that would have brought voldemort fully back to life. Fortunately I stopped him and we were safe for that year."

"The next year Ginny came to Hogwarts and everything seemed fine at first, but then mysterious writing began appearing on the walls and people began getting petrified. Hermione eventually figured out what it was but before she could tell us she was petrified. Fortunately she had written down what was petrifying people on a piece of paper she was holding when she was petrified. Me and Ron travelled to the chamber of secrets a deep underground room built by Salazar slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts. In there I discovered a basilisk being controlled by Ginny"

I and the rest of the demi-god's gasped and looked at Ginny who was trying to hide in Harry's shirt

"She was being possessed by the diary of a 16 year old tom riddle containing some of his memories and power. I killed the basilisk and got rid of the diary freeing Ginny from its hold everyone petrified was revived and the year ended fairly normally"

Ron began talking again now "Third year we met one of Harry's parents friends from their school days, in fact he was our teacher and we also discovered how they were really killed. You see everyone in the wizarding world thought that Harry's dad's best friend Sirius black betrayed the potter's positions to the dark lord and so he was kept in Azkaban the wizarding prison since Harry's parents were killed. That year he escaped and we discovered that peter Pettigrew the last in Harry's dads group of friends the marauders had in fact betrayed the potters and framed Sirius."

Hermione talked next "The next year a tournament involving 3 different schools occurred at Hogwarts, each school; beauxbatons a French school, durmstrang and Hogwarts were meant to have one champion over 17 to represent the school. Unfortunately Harry's named was entered by a then unnamed person and harry had to compete. In the final task harry was kidnapped and used in a ritual to bring voldemort back for good when he returned we discovered that our defence teacher for the year had been an imposter under a potion called polyjuice potion that can transform your features to that of anyone you want"

"Fifth year and we had a horrible toad of a defence teacher who was constantly punishing us for telling her that voldemort was back, you see the ministry didn't believe voldemort was back and so we were punished. Because she wouldn't teach us proper defence we decided that I could teach us and we started a group called Dumbledore's army. Us 4 and Neville and Luna went at the end of the year to the ministry of magic because I thought my godfather was being held captive there by voldemort minions; the death eaters. Unfortunately it was a trap to get a copy of the prophecy we told you about earlier, my godfather was killed and the order of the phoenix a resistance group saved us at the last minute. It fought voldemort then and held him off long enough for Dumbledore to get there. When voldemort ran away the minister just had time to see him so now the ministry know he's back and that brings us to this year" harry finished

We sat there for a few minutes to try and take it all in. I sighed and looked over to harry and Ginny who were still hugging

"I know it doesn't really help but I'm sorry" I said. Harry half smiled at me and nodded.

"I guess it's our turn now?" Thalia asked. The wizards nodded and as one we turned to Annabeth.

"What?" she asked defensively

"You start." I said

"Oh" she replied before sitting forwards "so, um, camp half-blood is a camp on long island in new York. It is a place for people like us, where we can be safe and where we can train to fight the monsters that come after all demi-gods. I went there when I was 7 Thalia didn't get there till later and Percy came when he was 12" nico coughed "oh yes and nico went came when he was 73" **(rough estimation sorry!) **I laughed at the looks on the wizards faces "but we'll get to that later anyway about 65 years ago at the end of world war 2 the big 3; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all swore to never have children again" the wizards looked at us confused "evidently it didn't work but that's crucial for later on" Annabeth finished before elbowing me.

I took the hint. "When I was twelve I found out I was a demi-god, up until then I had never known who my father was. I was attacked by a fury when I was on a museum outing at school and I began to work out who I was. Every demi-god has a scent that allows monsters to find us, when we begin to realise who we are that scent grows stronger. Anyway I reached camp running into some minor trouble on the way in the form of the Minotaur. After defeating said Minotaur I finally got into camp where I had a few training sessions before we had a capture the flag tournament. In it I was claimed as Poseidon's son and soon after I got a quest. You see my uncle, Thalias dad Zeus had had his master bolt stolen and because I was Poseidon's son he blamed me. Thalia was still a tree at this point so for Zeus he felt it wasn't fair that his brother was able to have a child alive but he wasn't" it rumbled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"I Annabeth and my best friend Grover who happens to be a satyr went on a quest to go see Nico's dad Hades, we thought he had the bolt. On the way we met medusa, echidna and of course my favourite cousin ever" I said sarcastically

"Ares. Ares gave us some help and left us on our way, we got trapped in a casino in Las Vegas where time slows down in it; we stayed for what felt like an hour in reality, 5 days. Anyway we get to Hades and he tells me I already have the bolt. We look in the backpack from Ares and there it is. Then Hades begins accusing me of stealing his helm of darkness, it's like an invisibility hat but it can change to whatever form the wearer wants. We escape from the underworld and I battle Ares to get the helm back. We get the lightning bolt back to Zeus and everyone's happy. That is until we get back to camp, there I discover the old head counsellor for the Hermes cabin and one of Annabeths old friends Luke castellan is trying to bring the titans back and defeat the gods, after he attempts to kill me and then disappears I go back to normal school for a year and so does Annabeth" I finish with a wave of my hands. Annabeth hit me round the head.

"So Percy's second year at camp" Annabeth says "Me and Percy went on an unofficial quest to save Grover who was stuck in the sea of monsters. After facing many monsters and almost getting killed at the isle of the sirens we reached the isle of Polyphemus.

There Polyphemus had the Golden Fleece and was using it to entice satyrs so he could eat them. After using the old nobody trick we stole the fleece and managed to get back to main land America. We sent Clarisse who we had met up with on the way ahead with the fleece because Thalias tree had been poisoned, unluckily we got caught by Luke but Chiron our mentor managed to free us. When we got back the fleece worked a little too well and it brought Thalia out of the tree." Annabeth finished

"The next winter me Annabeth and Thalia were trying to help Grover, he had discovered two half-blood nico and his older sister Bianca. Unfortunately they already had a monster after them when we arrived and whilst fighting the monster Annabeth was kidnapped and we were saved by the hunters of Artemis, a band of girls who swear off boys for life and run around with Artemis killing monsters to make it a bit safer for the rest of us demi-gods.

Thalia and Grover along with two other hunters one of them a girl named Zoë nightshade the lieutenant of Artemis went off to find Artemis she had left when the hunters had met up with us to try and track the scent of an ancient monster that had cropped up and to try and find Annabeth. I followed behind and joined their group. WE discovered that Bianca and nico had been trapped in the same hotel as me Annabeth and Grover got trapped in on our first quest just before the world war so Hades hadn't broken the oath and thus why nico was roughly 73 years old, also on our travels we travelled through the gods junkyard, there we got attacked by a faulty automaton, Bianca..Bianca" I stopped for a second and closed my eyes breathing deeply

"Bianca sacrificed herself to save us 4 by climbing inside the automaton and killing it from the inside out. We discovered through prophetic dreams that all demi-gods get that Annabeth had been forced to take the weight of the sky from atlas and that Artemis had then been forced to take it from her. By the time we reached San Francisco where the mountain was atlas had gathered an army. We thought atlas and I took the weight of the sky from Artemis so she could fight him. Thalia fought Luke who was holding Annabeth captive and we finally got atlas back under the sky. Unfortunately Zoë was killed by atlas, her father and Artemis released her into the sky to become a constellation.

Thalia then becomes the new lieutenant of Artemis and we're all happy, except nico who has run away and no one can find him"

"The next summer we discovered Daedalus labyrinth was real and that Luke was going to use it as a route into camp. I and Percy travelled through it along with Percy's Cyclops half brother Tyson and Grover to try and find Daedalus. Eventually when we got nowhere Percy had the bright idea of using his mortal friend who could see through the mist. The mist is a barrier which separates the godly world from the mortal world" Annabeth explained "then as we find Daedalus we discover that Luke has managed to host Kronos in his body and that Kronos well and truly is back. Daedalus helps us when the titan forces invade camp then kind of kills him to make sure the labyrinth is destroyed leaving me with his last notes."

"The next year is when things really heat up" I said "when I get to camp we're on the verge of battle and I finally got to here the prophecy that everyone was going on about since I started camp. It said that a child of the big 3 on his/her 16th birthday could see the world in endless sleep, the next line read a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, which meant most people thought meant I was going to die. The final lines basically meant that it was my choice that would either save Olympus or destroy it. We fought the battle of Manhattan and lost many good friends, discovered a spy as she told us with her dying breaths she was sorry but happy she would finally get to be with her boyfriend who had died earlier in the war. Then it all came down to me and Luke.

Luke had taken the curse of Achilles which made him indestructible except for one spot only he knew, Luke realised what he was doing was wrong and fought with Kronos long enough to take control of his body and stab himself in his Achilles spot with Annabeths dagger. You see he had given Annabeth the dagger with the promise they would always be a family, he broke that promise so the dagger was cursed. Kronos was killed and I was offered the chance to be a god which I turned down obviously. Annabeth became the architect of Olympus and then we got the quest to come here" I finished.

The wizards just stared at us in shock.

Harry then repeated my word from earlier "I'm sorry" I smiled and shook my head

"I still have my family, and I have got rid of the prophecy hanging over my head, you still have one and we're here to help you.

**That's it, I may update this chapter to make it longer rather than write another chapter but the next part will be about their afternoon lessons**

**Jewelzela. **


	16. Chapter 16 First day part 3

**Hey guy's, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a few computer issues and then I had to revise for mock week but it's the Easter hols now in England so I should get a few chapters done**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Percy Jackson series or the harry potter series**

**This chapter goes to PercabethLover who has been PMing me with loads of positive comments helping me get this written!**

Chapter 16 first day part 3

Percy POV

After the story time we realised we had to get to afternoon lessons and headed off together to charms. Hermione and Annabeth were lagging behind and I slowed down so I could listen to what they were talking about

"So if we were to place a cross section here and here it would brace the middle beam redistributing the load and stopping the glass from breaking whenever a weight of more than 2W*L is applied?" Hermione asked

"yes" Annabeth said "but, if we were to remove these two pillars and replace them with 4 more cross braces at alternating and parallel angles with a simultaneous and similar difference the overall effect would be much more pleasing aesthetically and would bear more weight"

On second thoughts maybe I didn't want to know

I sped up to walk next to nico who was walking behind Thalia.

"So Nico, watsup?" I asked

"The king of drama and our uncle" he said loudly and smirking

Thalia stopped walking and spun on the heel of her combat boot chains flying.

"Take that back" she said.

I and Nico continued walking "what?" Nico asked nonchalantly as we passed her

She began storming after us as she yelled

"My father is not the king of drama; He is the king of Olympus I'll have you know. And what do you know; Nico you've got an antisocial creep for a father and Percy you've got an insecure barnacle beard" She yelled after us

Nico immediately stopped walking but I carried on "been talking to Athena have you?" I asked Thalia raising an eyebrow "only that sound like something she would say princess" I gave a mocking bow at the end finally stopping and turning my smirk widening as I saw the look on Thalia's face.

I looked back to Annabeth who was still engrossed with her talk with Hermione, perfect no-one could stop me now and I w3as itching for a fight. Nico let out a chuckle at my princess comment but glared when I turned to him and bowed again saying sarcastically "and the great ghost king too! Why what I would give to be either of you!"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Harry, Ginny and Ron backed against the wall of the corridor and glanced back up the corridor noting Annabeth getting closer.

"Yeah well… well…" Thalia floundered for a good insult and I smirked once again, when words failed her Thalia always resorted to violence.

With a frustrated yell she drew a bow and arrow and shot it at me smoothly before turning to aim it at nico.

"Since I know I can't hit him" she jerked her head towards me "I reckon hitting you will have to do"

She released the arrow and Ginny let out a shriek as Nico leapt sideways and drew his sword. I let out a carefree laugh and drew anaklusmos moving behind Nico so I could attack him whilst he was occupied with Thalia.

When I reached him I leant down and whispered in his ear "Your father really got the worst end of the deal didn't he" Nico let out a feral snarl and turned to me drawing his sword and holding it to my neck.

"You take that back" he snarled

I raised an eyebrow and said cheekily "No, I don't think I will"

Nico growled and swiped his sword across my neck breaking it in the process

"That tickled" I said mocking Nico. Growling nico drew another sword and turned to Thalia who had snuck up behind him and had drawn a hunting knife which she held like a dagger.

They began to fight and they moved further down the hall away from Harry, Ron and Ginny and the approaching brainiacs. I followed them waiting until one of the won, eventually it ended when Thalia lost both of her hunting knives and admitted defeat with Nico's sword at her neck.

"Who's dad is best" he crowed victoriously

"Yours" Thalia muttered giving Nico a full 10 death glare that didn't seem to affect him much.

"Thank you" Nico said happy. I smirked he wouldn't be happy for long.

"Actually, I think you'll find mine is the best" I interjected.

Nico and Thalia turned to me, obviously having forgotten I was there, They both glared at me then turned to each other.; On unspoken command they attacked in unison, Thalia drawing her bow and stepping away to shoot from further away whilst nico moved forwards with his new sword.

"Bring it!" I said nico let out a frustrated yell and attacked, I calmly blocked every swing and waited for Thalia to join us when she realised that the arrows just bounced off my skin.

Not ten seconds later she did just that having retrieved both of her knives and was now wielding them double handed. She came at me from the left whilst Nico fought from the right. Concentrating I called a little bit of water from the nearby bathroom and formed a water sword in my left hand as I continued to fight nico one-handed.

"Now that's just showing off" Thalia announced before charging up her knives with electricity. Nico decided to join the powers fest and summoned a few undead warriors which caused Ginny and Ron to shriek and Harry's mouth to drop open. Now things were going to heat up!

Unfortunately Ron's very high pitched shriek had drawn Annabeths attention and she was now running towards our standoff leaving Hermione standing open mouthed at the end of the corridor.

Deciding I at least wanted to win this fight before Annabeth go here I sliced my sword through all of Nico's warriors at once disintegrating all of them at the same time as disarming Thalias right hand with my left. I quickly over powered Nico pushing him to the ground and placing my right foot on him disarming Thalia and pushing her next to Nico.

"So whose dad is best now?" I asked

"Yours" they muttered

"Thank you" I said pulling them to their feet and handing them back their weapons as Annabeth reached us.

"Perseus Jackson" she yelled "what were you thinking? Purposely antagonizing them, and you've terrified our hosts." She quickly glanced at her watch "and we're going to be late for charms" she finished "so what do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked at her stood with her arms crossed and glaring at me and fought the urge to laugh, she looked hilarious when she was trying to be angry with me.

"We're late for charms" I answered before turning and walking off waiting for that to catch up with her. Annabeth had never been late to a lesson in her life and I doubted she was going to start now because she was in a different country. I reached the staircase before Annabeth shrieked and ran after me yelling

"We're going to be late" she grabbed my hand as she passed and dragged me along with her with me laughing the entire way.

We arrived in Charms and took our seats just as the professor stood up behind his desk… on a pile of books… was he really that short?! I looked over at Thalia and saw her trying not to laugh. She found small things really funny for some reason, we once met a dwarf after our quest with nico to save Hades sword and she couldn't stop laughing for days. I could see this lesson would be a problem for her but hilarious for us.

When the teacher began to speak I too struggled not to laugh; he had such a squeaky voice it was ridiculous! I desperately tried to pay attention as Annabeth glared at me; I didn't want to be in her bad books.

The teacher was actually quite nice, unlike the others he came to us and started us off with first year books, first we started with a spell 'wingardium leviosa' apparently it was meant to make things fly. I tried following the books instructions first before I decided to just try it the easy way and imagined the feather being lifted by the water in the air.

My feather quickly shot up and I smirked triumphantly at the other 3 who were staring at me

"What?" I asked "it was easy, you just have to imagine" I finished in a really mystical voice and even Annabeth laughed this time. I looked pointedly at Nico who was still waving his wand around and when I caught his attention stared into the darker corners of the room. I jerked my head a few times and he got the idea and was the next to raise his feather. Annabeth was next and then I and nico began mercilessly ribbing Thalia.

"Come on daughter of the sky god!" I said

"Can't even make things fly" Nico jokingly added.

Unfortunately we then gave Thalia a clue of how to do it and she raised her feather very quickly.

As we moved through the rest of the books quickly I noticed that there was always some way for me Thalia or Nico to do the charms using our powers rather than the magic. The magic didn't seem to come easily with us; it seemed that our magic built up in our hands but then didn't like being forced through our wand.

We caught up to the rest of the class within the lesson and began working on using our newfound charms skills on each other. The teacher was amazing instead of telling us off he simply clapped and awarded us 'house points' whatever they were.

Obviously Annabeth knew because she pointed out that we hadn't been sorted and the professor simply gave them to our partner's house. The professor was so impressed with us he gave the 4 of us over a hundred points in the lesson which made our partners and all the others in the red and gold ties very happy.

Finally it was time to leave and we followed our partners to transfiguration Harry and Ron were arguing about something that sounded like 'kidditch' but I wasn't sure and Ginny was interjecting comments every now and then.

Hermione however was plaguing us all with questions

"How did you do so well? It took us 5 years to learn some of those things how come you could do them so easily? And earlier in ancient runes you mentioned that you couldn't read English easily how are you reading your textbooks then? And why do your wands look so different?"

I tuned her out after a while and let Annabeth deal with the questions as we hurried after the other three to transfiguration.

As we stepped into the room and found seats at the back I realised that this teacher was the head of Gryffindor, and she definitely looked familiar. I glanced sideways to Annabeth who was sat on my right to see if she had noticed it and realised that this time she had.

She sat stock still staring at the teacher in shock, I shook her gently on the shoulder and she turned to me.

"What?" she asked whispering

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned

She nodded half-heartedly then said "if you know what's good for you behave in this lesson please!"

She turned back to the teacher and smiled weakly at her, I frowned and turned back to the teacher and I finally saw her eyes.

Oh…

Uh Oh…

I think behaving is a good idea for once I thought as stormy grey eyes stared back at me. Yeah, behaving in front of my girlfriend's mother who happened to be ancient rivals with my father, hated my guts sounded like a good idea about now.

I glanced over to my left and saw Nico and Thalia arguing about green day's best songs as if they hadn't noticed… which to be honest they probably hadn't but oh well.

I tried to concentrate that lesson, honestly but knowing it was the last lesson of the day and that my teacher hated me made me a bit jumpy. Today we were transforming water into wine much to my amusement and Thalia and Nico's annoyance. My powers were perfect for this but they had to learn this the hard way.

At least that was the plan until Athena; sorry Professor 'McGonagall' came around and saw me doing it too easily.

"Perseus, use your wand not your powers" she snapped before moving onto Annabeth.

"Ah Annabeth, yes your catching on very quickly well done" She said kindly, causing Annabeth to beam brightly.

As she walked off to the other side of the classroom I glared daggers into her back knowing she could do nothing about it in a classroom of students. I spent the rest of the lesson trying to behave in-between glaring at the teachers back and turned my water into wine about 5 minutes after Athena started telling me to use my wand. Even with my wand this was a water based spell and was much easier than most spells for me.

When the bell rang I stood up quickly aiming to get out as quickly as possible but was pulled back down by Annabeth.

I groaned and sunk into my seat as Annabeth waved our host students away.

"We just want to talk to the teacher, you can go and get dinner if you want" she said

Thalia and Nico who still hadn't figured it out sat confused watching the other students stream out past them. The second the door closed Annabeth stood up dragging me with her by the hand. Wanting to appear at least slightly dignified I stood up straight behind Annabeth and released her hand walking 2 paces behind her.

As one we bowed and spoke in unison

"Lady Athena"

I heard two gasps behind me and rolled my eyes; and they say I'm stupid.

I backed away with Annabeth as Thalia and Nico hurriedly stood and bowed too, Athena smiled at them and then turned back to me and Annabeth looking sternly at me.

"Well sit down then" she said

We all took seats in the front row waiting quietly; it wasn't a good idea to piss off a god, though it was fun.

"I have messages from Olympus for the four of you, but I'm sure you are wondering what I'm doing here other than that?" Athena said. We all nodded.

"Well when the heart of the west moved from Britain to America and left the magical people behind I created a fake family of people; the McGonagall family. In fact the family ran from one of my children and I make sure there is always one part of me over here posing as a member of that family. For the last 20 years I have been Minerva McGonagall transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts" she finished with a flourish.

Annabeth looked fascinated and like she was about to ask a million questions but I nudged her gently and addressed Athena.

"You said something about messages?" I asked

"Oh yes, well there's one for all 4 of you which is from the council as a whole, they say that you must first teach them the basics like weapon less combat and then work out each students speciality and teach them that. As for the other messages well there's one for each of you and I'm not allowed to tell anyone but the person the message is intended for." Athena explained. "So nico, you're first"

Nico stood and walked towards Athena who was standing in front of the teacher's desk. Athena waved her hand and whilst we could see her lips moving no sound came out. She gave a short message to nico who looked shocked and then seemed to be trying not to laugh. Athena took down the spell and Nico walked out glancing at Thalia on his way out.

"Thalia, you're next" Athena called

Thalia stood up from wearing she'd been examining her nail polish and stomped to the teacher's desk and Athena put up the same spell. Thalia instead of looking shocked like nico looked indignant and glared hard at Athena before stomping loudly out of the classroom glaring at me and Annabeth on the way out.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion wondering what Athena had said to set her of and as such missed Athena moving to stand in front of mine and Annabeths desk.

"I and Poseidon have decided our messages apply to both of you not just our children so you can hear each other's message. Firstly don't rely on your powers remember to learn magic and keep up training as well and secondly you can trust the immediate group of witches and wizards you've been put with but be careful who you trust out of the rest of them; do not make rash decisions" She said

Annabeth looked at her mother confused "don't both of those messages come from you, they sound to wise to have come from Poseidon" she said

I let out a little laugh but I had to admit Annabeth had a point.

"Yes well, it appears Barnacle beard showed a rare moment of wisdom when giving his message, which was the second message if you're interested. Now Thalia and Nico are waiting for you and you need dinner so off you go" And with that the door flung open and Athena disappeared.

As we got closer to the door we could here shouting and I glanced at Annabeth worried, together we ran out of the door and straight into a fight between Nico and Thalia.

"I can't believe it; it's bad enough that you can't make things fly but that. Oh My gods Thalia!" Nico was teasing Thalia quite loudly.

"Shut up, shut up" Thalia yelled drawing her spear "Don't you dare tell another living soul nico diangelo or so help me…"

"What about an un-living soul?" nico asked cheekily

Thalia growled and made to stab her spear at Nico.

"Whoa whoa, stop guys honestly" I had a good idea what they were arguing about "Nico stop teasing Thalia, Thalia calm down!" I yelled

Thalia grudgingly put away her spear and nico muttered an apology

"What is going on here?!" Annabeth yelled

Oh, I forgot she didn't know. I grabbed Annabeth and led her back into the classroom pulling Nico and Thalia with me. I pushed them into a seat each and turned to face them all.

"Tell me what your messages were" I said

"No Percy Athena said only their intended could hear them" Annabeth protested.

"/no she said that she could only tell the intended recipient she said nothing about us telling each other afterwards, so fess up" I said.

Annabeth sat down shocked that I'd outsmarted her and turned to Thalia and nico.

"Athena told me that I needed to be more friendly with Thalia to try and help us 4 work together better, she said that our parents were fine with it and that helping Thalia out with her fear would be a good way of starting" nico explained

"Oh" I said "So you got her to tell you but how does this lead to the fight?" I asked

"It was funny" he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Annabeth who was growing more and more confused.

"Thalias afraid of heights" I said simply and Annabeths head spun round to look at Thalia who was now looking at the floor ashamed.

"Oh Thals" Annabeth said as she got up to hug Thalia "why didn't you tell me"

Thalia shrugged "It's embarrassing" she said.

"I'm sorry for laughing Thalia" nico said "and I do want to help you get over it, besides it's the only chance me or Percy are going to get to fly without the threat of being killed constantly" he said

Annabeth looked at us confused

"Zeus has given us permission to fly whilst in England so we can go on the broomsticks and flying carpets and whatever it is that wizards fly on" I explained.

"Come on Thalia it will be fun" nico said excited

"Fine" she said standing up "now let's get to dinner I'm starving"

It was only as we were going to bed that night that I realised we'd never heard what Thalia had been told.

**And that's a rap guys. Sorry I haven't updated in ages I should update more as promised please review this and keep up the positive encouragement it really helps. **

**Jewelzela**


	17. Chapter 17 Goo, Feathers and Spiders

I know I haven't updated since Easter and I'm so sorry! But to appease you all here is chapter 17, hope you enjoy it!

Also a lot of reviewers are asking about me spelling mum with a 'u'. I come from England, the south of England to be precise and here we call our mothers 'mum' up north 'mam' is used a lot more and as far as I can tell 'mom' is and American thing. I'm not sure how you guys pronounce the word mum, maybe you could review about it? But here the u is like the beginning of the word up if that makes any sense to you. Sorry to disappoint you Annabeth Brady but I'm not Australian! Just a posh Brit!

Chapter 17 feathers, goo and spiders

Percy POV

I only realised when after blinking the sleep from my eyes the next morning that I'd forgotten to draw the curtains around my bed. The light was streaming in the window and reflecting off all of the water making my room really bright. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand wondering exactly how early it was.

Blue numbers blinked back at me 6:00 am it read and I rolled my eyes heaving myself up and out of bed. Despite the early hour I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep. I dressed quickly and left my room hoping that someone would be awake, but to my annoyance no one was.

I slumped onto a sofa and sat hoping for some sign of life. As I sat I began to hear a quiet tapping sound coming from the female god's side of the room. Getting up curiously I began to explore trying to find the source.

The noise got louder as I got closer to Annabeths door and it was then that I realised it was the sound of a tapping keyboard. I smiled realising that I wasn't the only one up at this un-godly hour and knocked gently on the door.

The typing abruptly stopped and I heard quiet footsteps coming towards the door.

"Morning wise girl" I said as she opened the door

"Percy!" Annabeth whisper shouted "what are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same question" I said as I walked into her room and sat at the end of her bed, glancing at the screen of her laptop that was showing some endlessly complicated building plans. My eyes flicked to the title of the document and I read 'Athena's temple, design 175'. That figures, I thought as I turned back to Annabeth.

"I couldn't sleep, you?" Annabeth asked

"Got woken up early by the sun" I explained as I pressed the save button and shut Annabeths laptop.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Annabeth asked her voice stern

"Putting it away, no person should be working at half six in the morning" I explained as I slid her laptop into its case and turned back to her glare.

Annabeth simply huffed and sat on the bed knowing she wouldn't win this argument. I smiled at her as I sat down next to her and pulled her in to lean on my shoulder.

"What time do classes start again?" I asked

I felt Annabeth smile against my shoulder at my forgetfulness before replying. "We have a free period first thing today followed by divination in the north tower, that doesn't start until ten"

"So we have three and a half hours to kill" I said needlessly.

Annabeth nodded against my shoulder, not seeing the smile that had spread across my face at this fact.

I jumped up and grabbed Annabeths hand, pulling her up "let's go have a breakfast picnic then" I said already pulling Annabeth towards the door.

Annabeth let out a laugh from behind me and grabbed a jacket off the floor "fine we can have a breakfast picnic" she said as I led her out of the door.

I grabbed the map from one of the coffee tables then led the way to the elevator. "Come on" I said turning to face Annabeth who hadn't moved

"Where are we going?" she asked as she walked towards me

"The kitchens of course, to get food" I said as the elevator doors opened. I stepped in followed by Annabeth and grabbed a rail. I made sure Annabeth was holding on before pressing the alpha button the lift shot down and we both stayed standing as it abruptly jolted to a stop.

We stepped out of the elevator hand in hand and I opened the map. "So the kitchens are here" I said pointing to the point on the map that Annabeth had marked yesterday. "So let's go this way" I turned right towards the staircases and Annabeth gingerly followed me obviously convinced I was going to get her lost.

The journey to the kitchens went off with no mishaps and we didn't get lost at all thanks to my brilliant navigation skills. We tickled the pear in the painting like Ron had yesterday and entered the kitchens.

Instantly we were hit with a wave of noise from the tiny creatures running around making breakfast. I think Harry called them… House Elves?

As soon as we stepped into the kitchen two of the creatures ran up to us, almost bouncing with eagerness

"How can we's serves miss and sirs?" one of the creatures asked

"Can we have a breakfast picnic?" Annabeth asked kindly

"Of course miss" The other creature said and they both turned back to the kitchen.

"They're strange" I said

Annabeth turned to look at me disapprovingly "Don't be mean, just because they aren't like us doesn't make them strange, I was talking to Hermione you know and she says…"

I was stopped from finding out what Hermione said by the reappearance of the two creatures carrying a large picnic basket. I took it from the creature and turned to leave throwing a 'thanks' over my shoulder.

I led Annabeth down towards the entrance hall and out onto the grounds I led her towards the lake more specifically the tree next to the lake.

When we reached it I sat down and opened the basket pulling out a picnic basket that the creatures had helpfully packed on top of the food.

Annabeth grabbed the other edge of the blanket and helped me lay it out before sitting on the blanket. I pulled the basket closer and sat next to her leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"This was a good idea" Annabeth said as she started pulling plates and food from the basket.

"Why thank you" I said cheekily

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me as she passed me a plate loaded with breakfast goodies I dug in listening to the sounds of the forest behind us.

We ate in silence not really needing words to communicate with each other, just enjoying the peace in the grounds of the castle

It was around half an hour before any movement came from the castle, I looked up as I sensed the doors to the castle opening and spotted two very familiar people arguing and heading towards the lake.

I quickly nudged Annabeth who was lying on my shoulder where she'd half fallen asleep, her eyes cracked open and looked up at me questioningly

"Thalia and Nico" I said in explanation and Annabeths head shot up.

The pair was heading towards the lake but hadn't seemed to see us yet, I looked at Annabeth and in seconds we both knew what we were going to do.

I quickly packed up our plates and the leftover food before moving of the blanket that Annabeth folded up.

I looked up into the tree and saw that the leaves were fairly sparse, that put out plan A we'd have to use plan B. I grabbed Annabeths hand and the picnic basket in the other hand.

I glanced once more towards the castle to see Thalia and Nico deep in an argument walking closer to our picnic spot I pulled Annabeth towards the lake and kept walking spreading my waterproof protection to her as we went deeper.

I pulled her closer to me as we got to the point where we could no longer stand and I dived under forming an air bubble around us as I did.

I let go of Annabeth as soon as it was fully formed and looked up. I could see Thalia and Nico through the water, they were still arguing. I rolled my eyes at Annabeth who was watching next to me trying to see what they were arguing about.

The water was muffling the sounds from above, but surely if they had a passage of air to pass through we'd be able to hear? With a thought I formed a small tunnel through the water that led from our bubble to the shore close to Thalia and nico.

Their voices suddenly came through with startling clarity and I missed Annabeths surprised look

"… are they?" I heard Thalia complain

"Somewhere?" Nico offered

"Well obviously they're somewhere but have you seen how big this freaking school is we'll have to search everywhere for them"

"Well maybe they don't want to be found" reasoned nico

"Well to bad for them because they need to come inside lessons start in like an hour and I don't want to listen to Hermione go on about them being late!" Thalia moaned.

Their voices were getting quieter now as they walked towards the forest still arguing.

I waited until they were a safe distance away and then pushed our bubble to the surface pulling Annabeth out of the water after me, both of us still perfectly dry.

Annabeth smiled at me in thanks and we made our way back towards the castle, I glanced quickly at my watch seeing that Thalia and Nico's fears of us being late were unfounded as it was only just nine o'clock.

We walked at a leisurely pace to the castle checking behind us once or twice to ensure Thalia and nico were still walking away from the castle.

As we reached the steps to the door the door swung open again and I quickly pulled Annabeth to the side of the stairs out of site of whoever was exiting the school.

"This is going to be so awesome!" That sounded like Connor! I quickly looked round the stairs and saw Connor, Travis and a pair of ginger twins walking out of the school.

"The combination of those 3 things is going to result in a huge mess" Said one of the gingers sounding gleeful.

"I know!" that was Travis "and we didn't have to buy them, they were so easy to find or make"

I looked to Annabeth who had worked free of my grasp and was now crouching next to me out of sight. She looked up at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing; whatever pranks the Stolls had set up this time, it sounded messy.

The 4 made their way down the steps getting closer to our hiding place when they were only steps away I made a split second decision and stood up pulling Annabeth after me.

The four stopped in shock and the Stolls took a step back at the glare that was on Annabeths face.

"Annabeth, how lovely to see you" began Travis

"I see you've been enjoying this lovely morning with the might Perseus Jackson" added Connor. I simply raised an eyebrow to the four that the Stolls understood perfectly.

"O-ok Percy, now let's think rationally about this, we'll explain everything" Connor said

"Just don't hurt us" Travis added he seemed to pause for a moment before continuing "or use us as training dummies" I just glared again quickly glancing to the gingers who were looking very confused as they glanced between the Stolls and me and Annabeth.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting" Annabeth said from beside me her tone dripping with sarcasm

"Oh, this is Fred and George Weasley" introduced Travis eager to please us

"Ron and Ginny's brothers?" I asked

"The very same" said one of the twins

"And who may you be?" said the other

"Someone that can get these two" Annabeth gestured to Connor and Travis as she talked "into serious trouble"

"Speak" I ordered the Stolls stepping into the role of leader that I hated but made everyone listen to me.

"Well you see…" began Travis

"It all started when..." Connor re-started

"We set a prank up outside the Gryffindor common room" they both burst out under the pressure of both mine and Annabeths glares.

"And what does this prank consist of?" I asked

"Goo, feathers and…" said Travis then stopped and looked at Annabeth

"And what?" she said impatiently

"Spiders" finished Connor quietly trying not to freak Annabeth out

Outwardly Annabeth continued her calm façade but her hand that was grasping mine suddenly tightened painfully. Seeing that she probably couldn't speak I turned back to the Stolls

"And if for example I ordered you to go and undo the prank what would you do?" I asked

One of the twins coughed and I turned to them wondering why they had interrupted "yes?"

"Well technically, the prank can't be stopped now, it could..." the other twin took over

"Be moved but it would be very difficult and you'd risk..."

"Letting the entire net of spiders free and…"

"The goo would fall everywhere and the feathers would…"

"Stick to the goo, you see it is a rather messy prank"

I blinked a couple of times at the twins dizzying way of speaking before turning back to the Stolls. "Well the only problem I see with that is the spiders, if I were to be able to move the spiders away and then leave these two to deal with the rest of the prank then it should be fine"

"But George just said" began Connor before I cut him off

"George just said that the goo would fall everywhere and the feathers would stick to the goo, I see no problem with goo falling all over you and you being covered in feathers. I'm sure Katie would be delighted with you Travis" I said smirking when I saw Travis blanch at Katie's name.

"Lead the way then" I said smiling as Travis and Connor turned dejectedly back to the school followed by the twins who were still smiling as much as before.

I pulled Annabeth who was still gripping tightly to my arm after them and towards the Gryffindor tower.

Annabeth POV

My mind was screaming warning after warning at me, why were we walking towards a net containing my deepest fears, surely common logic stated that if your body was scared of something there must have been a good reason. Therefore logic also states that avoiding said fear would to be a good idea.

But instead of listening to my thoughts, which have never led me wrong, I let Percy lead me towards the Gryffindor tower following the Stoll brothers, Percy who often had compulsive and stupid ideas which never turned out right.

The twins walk slowed and I realised we must be getting close I held my breath and griped Percy's arm tighter as we rounded a corner and the Stolls stopped. I glanced up and gulped, well the Stolls weren't lying when they mentioned the spider's goo or feathers.

Suspended just a few feet from us were 3 nets, how the goo didn't fall through the holes in the nets I wasn't sure but I'm sure it had something to do with magic. I let my gaze fall from the nets and began scanning the corridor for some kind of catch or trigger mechanism, as the sun filtered through the window I could just make out a string stretched across the corridor from one suit of armour to another.

I pointed out the trip wire to Percy before looking back to the nets. How were we going to get them down without letting all the spiders out? I turned to the Stolls mind already thinking of possibilities

"Explain the mechanism" I ordered

"Well, it's varied on pressure I think, a light touch on the wire releases the goo, a slightly stronger touch releases the feathers and if the wire is completely snapped the spiders are released" Travis explained quavering slightly under my stare.

I nodded and pushed Connor forwards towards the line, "press lightly and for the love of all that is godly, do not snap the line" I ordered and stepped back behind Percy just in case.

Connor glanced back and looked at me slightly scared and quickly flicked his eyes to Travis before turning back to face the corridor in front of him. As he turned back I caught a slight glint in his eye and squeezed Percy's arm tighter taking a few more steps back and dragging Percy with me.

It was lucky I had as Connor instead of stopping at the wire suddenly began running and ran right through it instantly snapping the wire and releasing all three nets. He ran so fast that all of the goo and feathers avoided him but I wasn't really paying attention to that as the spiders were now released and were heading straight for me.

"Percy" I half shouted, desperation tinting my voice

"On it" he shouted thrusting his hand out to our left where a glance revealed a door. I soon realised that the door led to some toilets as the door was flung open by a huge ball of water rushing to Percy's call.

The spiders continued towards us climbing over each other in an effort to reach me mirroring the weave of water rushing to Percy's aid and forming a shield around us. The spiders reached the water and began to attempt to cross the barrier but soon learned their lesson as they began to drown.

Percy forced his hands forwards throwing our shield out and forming it into a ball around the spiders instead. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to glare at Connor and Travis who looked torn between laughing and running away. I ignored Percy who was lowering the spider bubble out of the window and towards the lake and focused my glare on the Stoll brothers.

"When you least expect it, I will be there, ready to extract my revenge" I said glowering. The boys let out high pitched squeaks and turned running out of there.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to find Percy staring at me in amusement. I raised my eyebrows in question

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said stepping towards me and holding out a hand.

I laughed slightly and elbowed him gently in the ribs as I stepped in next to him "You're pretty amazing too, seaweed brain" I said as we continued our journey up to Gryffindor tower. "Now come on we need to get our books for first lesson!" I said smiling slightly as I plotted my revenge on the Stolls.


	18. Chapter 18 Preparation

**Right guys I realise what a rubbish author I'm being, I haven't updated in almost a year! I've now finished school until September so I have much more free time to write and I'm aiming to get to at least chapter 30 of my outline by the time I have to go back to school because next year is a really important year for me. Thank you to all my faithful followers/reviewers, here's a new chapter for you(it's sort of a filler but there's more harry potter in this) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. But imagine how fun life would be if I did!**

Chapter 18 Preparation

"So remind me again why we have the afternoon off?" I asked Annabeth as we climbed the stairs.

Annabeth looked at me and rolled her eyes, knowing that this time I was only doing it to annoy her but going along with it anyway.

"Dumbledore decided that we needed to give a more in-depth explanation of our powers. Particularly us four who are staying behind to teach" She explained

"And we have a day off because…?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Because he wants us to practise and it's a lot to organise" she said huffing

"…And we all know how much Annabeth loves to organise" Travis said as he seemingly walked out of a wall causing Annabeth to jump.

"Yes, life's no fun unless we can organise is it Annabeth?" asked Connor as he followed his brother out of the wall this time to no effect.

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and continued walking towards our lift at a fast pace. "come on we're meeting in the fighting arena" she said as she rounded the corner well ahead of us.

I rolled my eyes at connor and travis as we sped up so not to be left behind

When we arrived practice was already underway, someone had found a chalkboard and had drawn up a tournament table.

"You're late" Clarisse commented as we walked towards the board where she was holding court.

I glanced at the board and noticed I wasn't fighting the first round, "It wasn't like I was needed" I commented. Clarisse just sighed and turned away.

"Princess, you're fighting Connor first round, Travis you're with me" Clarisse said gesturing to the two empty rings and dragging the shorter twin after her, ignoring his protests.

Laughing slightly I turned to the fights still going on, walking around and yelling criticism to the annoyance of most of the fighters. Annabeth who had finished rather quickly soon joined me

"How is fighting each other helping us prepare for a showcase?" I asked Annabeth

"We were thinking of starting with a grand melee on the quidditch pitch, all powers and weapons allowed, last one standing wins" Annabeth explained

"Well if we're going for the intimidation factor the sure" I muttered just loud enough for Annabeth to hear me, she simply rolled her eyes and went back to critiquing Pollux's sword technique.

Harry POV

I entered the common room after divination to loud mutters and confusion… ignoring the antics of my house mates I moved up the dorm stairs to switch out my books before going to lunch.

Just as I stepped down the stairs and back into the noise of the common room where muttering had now escalated to loud conversations and yelled questions I heard a shriek, I turned to the common room notice board where the sound had originated from to see Hermione look at a piece of paper with excitement.

She looked up to see the whole common room, which had now gone silent, staring at her. She blushed and rushed over to me.

"They've announced the demonstration will be this Saturday" She said bouncing in excitement

"Which demonstration?"

"The demi-gods one! And it said that Dumbledore would be choosing a group of students who will demonstrate the wizarding powers as well!" she said steadily bouncing higher and higher and her voice rising in pitch as she spoke.

Just as she said this the common room door swung open and all went silent for a second time as Dumbledore stepped in holding some envelopes. Envelopes that were neon pink with green stars, matching his robes of the day. Envelopes that were spitting sparks and seemed to be humming to themselves.

"I see the day's news has reached you all," Dumbledore said "I am here to deliver invitations to those of the gryffindor house who have been selected to represent wizard kind to our guests. Since there are 28 guests we have selected 28 of you, 7 from each house to represent us"

Hermione had stopped bouncing and seemed unnaturally still staring fixatedly at the envelopes in Dumbledore's hand.

"First, the elder Messers Weasley will take two spots" The twins stepped to Dumbledore to accept their envelopes "I would hope you could show our guests some wizarding fun" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Then to Mr Longbottom, a demonstration of the power of wizarding plants will be your job"

"A Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said turning to Ginny who had sneaked in behind him "who will display some of our more… _creative_ curses"

"And of course, our golden trio" Dumbledore said turning to me Hermione and Ron, who had appeared from somewhere, and handing us the last 3 envelopes.

"The letters detail practice times and are a note to excuse you from lessons, I hope to see you at practice" Dumbledore said before turning and leaving his robes swirling in a fairly snape like fashion.

The second the portrait shut behind him the room erupted in noise as people clambered to get nearer to someone with an envelope and read what they said. I grabbed Hermione and Ron by the arm and pulled them out of the portrait hole, ignoring those yelling behind us. I needed some lunch before potions.

Friday Evening(Two days later)

Hermione POV

We had been practicing for two days now and the demonstrations were tomorrow morning, I looked around the room of requirement where we had been practicing looking at the 27 other students.

We'd been working together and surprisingly some of them were really nice, none of the slytherins had commented on blood status, none of the ravenclaws had tried to show anyone else up and none of us gryffindors had done anything life threatening.

Well not unless you include harry diving to save Ginny when a reducto spell had missed Ron during a duel and had hit a pillar instead, almost falling on Ginny.

We'd managed to work out an order and had decided to start off with individual specialities before a large duel. This was going to be so much fun!

**So that's all folks! It's sort of a filler chapter (al lot of these are actually) most of the action is going to come at the end. The next chapter will be either the magic display or the demi-gods display and then the chapter after will be whichever one I didn't do. I hope this sort of makes up for my absentness and I'll be writing soon!**


End file.
